Loki & The Huntsman
by Destielixer
Summary: AU. Snow White & the Huntsman remake. Prince Loki meets the Huntsman Thor while running away from the Queen. They fall in love but they have to save the kingdom from the Queen's Shadow army. With the help of Tony Stark, his childhood friend will Loki be able to reclaim his throne? And in doing so choose his lifelong partner? Thor/Loki and some Tony/Loki.
1. Chapter 1

AU: So another Christmas present for all you people. I decided to post my version of Snow White and the Huntsman since i wasn't too happy with the movie haha. This story follows the movie as close as possible, though there are changes in the characters, mainly the queen and her baddies also 'Snow White's childhood friend and a few other supporting characters. I'm sure you can guess who the mains are. I know the first few chapters might be a little slow and dragg-y (if that's even a word) but i hope you'll bear with me until the exciting parts arrive! I really wanted to do a remake of it after the show so here it is:) Please R&R!

Pairings: Thor/Loki and some Tony/Loki

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, some names that might seem familiar are purely coincidental. I give credit to the movie Snow White & the Huntsman itself for inspiring me to write this story.

* * *

Chapter One

Lips red as blood, hair black as ebony, skin as white as snow. The image of a young boy stared back at him, a reflection in the mirror. The young prince blinked, dark eyelashes fanning his cheeks, he smiled at his reflection satisfied at the clothes he had been dressed in.

"You look nice enough Loki. Come on! Hurry the weather's good enough for a ride!" a boy called from the door to his room, chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"A moment Tony," he said, running a hand through his hair, his emerald eyes staring back at him, people always told him his beauty was a splitting image of his mother. He smiled at the thought and grabbing his coat off the bed he followed Tony out the door. The two young boys walked side by side down the long hallways of the castle.

"Father!" Loki called as King Laufey appeared down the hallway.

The king smiled at his beautiful son, carrying him up in his arms as the young boy threw himself into his father's arms. The boy was already twelve, yet still so innocent. His companion, Anthony Edward Stark five years older than Loki at seventeen, would be his son's betrothed. The boy was from a rich family, good at fighting and a suitable match for his son according to the sorcerers and Loki himself had apparently taken a liking to Tony as well.

"What's my son up to today?" he asked, setting the boy down now.

"Tony's taking me out for a ride into town," Loki says.

"You be careful out there now," Laufey said, he didn't want to lose his only child, his only son.

"Where's mother?" Loki asked, Laufey frowned at that, quickly covering up with a "She's still asleep love, go on out and have some fun. Tony you better take good care of him."

"Yes your majesty, I will," Tony bowed to the king, taking Loki's hand as they left the castle grounds for the stable.

The truth was Loki's mother was gravely ill. Laufey had sent doctors from far and wide to come and cure her yet none could seem to accomplish the task. It was only recently that she had been getting better before her condition took a turn for the worse. She lay in bed now, sickly and missing her son but she did not allow him to visit for she feared that he might catch the illness as well. Laufey knew that she might not have long to live and this added to his list of worries that included an uprising with the other armies over the dispute of the distribution of land.

* * *

Tony hoisted the young prince onto the horse, making sure the saddle was secure. He mounted his own horse as they both rode out, Loki racing him across the stretch of beach before reaching the outskirts of town. The prince had wanted to buy some flowers for his mother, something that would make her day he would say. Tony had been watching over the prince since he was young, he'd grown to love the younger as more than just a friend, of course such things were permitted in this country but in other more rural areas, it would be considered a sin.

"What do you think mother will like Tony?" the prince asked as they stood at a florist's, looking at the flowers.

The people loved their king and the prince was no different as the owner, a little old woman came out to greet Loki with a hug, "Flowers for her majesty, my prince?" she asked, "Sunflowers would be nice they're bright and cheerful."

"It's up to you Loki," he said smiling watching as he handed over a few coins to the woman, paying for the item before they moved on.

They visited a sweet shop and a blacksmith's before heading on back to the palace. There was another carriage outside with another doctor. Tony knew what was happening though he wasn't allowed to tell Loki. The queen was sick and bed-ridden and this was another one of the doctors that had come to visit her. From what he heard from his father, he knew the queen might not live through to the next winter and when that happened, he didn't want to think what sadness would overcome Loki.

* * *

It wasn't long before the queen succumbed to the illness in the winter of the next year. Her death brought great sadness to the king, Loki and the people in the realm, their beloved queen, their ruler had died. It was in this time when the king was recovering that a dark army had invaded the land and the king had taken to arms, forging alliances with neighboring kings to defeat the mysterious army.

With the king out in the battlefields, along with the soldiers, the few guards left at the castle were all that they had left. Loki lay in bed with Tony now, curled up to his side, fearing for his father's safety, "You think father will be alright?" Loki asks feeling a little more comfort when Tony wrapped his arms around him.

"Your father's been undefeated for years, Loki, nothing is going to faze him. He is a strong man, just like you," Tony reassured.

Loki smiles, "Thank you, Tony Stark, for always being here for me," he whispers leaning in to kiss Tony's lightly stubbled cheek.

"Anything for you, my prince," he murmured, feeling a growing heat in his body.

It was then that the announcement came from the door as a maid stood there, "My prince! Your father has returned!"

Loki is off the bed in an instant, "Father! Is he well? What about the men?" he says hurriedly pulling on his coat and urging Tony out of the bed.

"Yes very fine indeed," the maid says but she seems to be a little on edge, Loki can tell. He wonders what else she's hiding.

Tony leads the prince down into the royal chambers where the king is standing, along with a woman covered in the king's cloak. She is dirty, scrawny and a brunette yet she stands tall and proud. Who is she?

"Father! You're back!" Loki exclaims running to hug his father.

Laufey grins hugging his son, before he says, "Loki, this is Jane Forster, she was a prisoner of the dark army. She's going to be your new mother."

Loki looks to the woman, smiling politely as she only stares at him, he doesn't want to offend his father.

"We're going to be married tomorrow. You'll have a mother again," Laufey murmurs kissing the crown of his son's head before watching as he leaves with Tony.

Loki is in shock, as he heads back over to Tony. He doesn't know what it is but he doesn't like this woman one bit. "Where's your father Tony?" he asks trying to take his mind off the things in his head.

"Mending his arm, they say he needs about six stitches. He'll be fine," Tony says.

Loki grimaces, Duke Howard Stark is Tony's father, his mother died in childbirth, so Loki knows it's vital that Tony have at least someone else in this world, "Let's go and visit him," he says taking the lead headed in the direction of the soldier's quarters.

* * *

The prince sits, staring up at the woman who is to be his new mother as the servants are adjusting the lace on her dress.

"You look beautiful," he says.

"They say you're the one with all the beauty in this kingdom," the woman whispers.

Loki smiles, feeling chills run down his spine at her voice, "But when you're queen it'll be you," he answers, seeing Jane smile a pure innocent smile.

"Don't you hate me?" she asks to which the young prince shakes his head.

"If father loves you then I do too."

"I lost my mother too when I was younger Loki," Jane murmurs holding out a hand to him, he accepts, she bends to his eye level now, "I think we have a connection Loki, me and you, heart to heart…"

Loki smiles back, emerald green eyes twinkling, for a moment his fears are put to rest as he hugs his new mother, unknowing of the dangers ahead. He follows Jane down the aisle, standing right behind her long train that is attached to her dress, she turns around a few times looking at him and he only smiles back.

The wedding ceremony passes in the blink of an eye and the feast continues on late into the night, Loki bids the king, his father and the new queen, his mother goodnight before heading back to his room.

"Sleep well Loki," Tony says as they stand at the threshold of the door, neither wanting to leave.

"Goodnight then Tony," Loki murmurs softly, a smile on his lips.

Tony leans in then and presses his lips to Loki's soft ones in a kiss, "Goodnight my prince," he whispers into his ear before he pulls back, smirking when he sees the blush on Loki's cheeks.

* * *

It's in the late of night that Loki awakens. He hears screams in the hallways outside his doors and there are orange flickers –flames – outside his windows. _'What's going on?' _he wears his night robe and heads out of the room, quickly going to find his father. The door to his father's room is ajar, Loki peers in, seeing ruffled sheets stained with crimson. On the sheets lies the body of his father, a dagger sticking out of his heart. He feels his knees shaking, going week, "Tony!" he screams through the pandemonium, running through the hallways.

Just around the corner he comes face to face with Jane Forster, the new queen, his mother and the murderer of his father. He gulps, frozen in fear before instinct kicks in and he turns and runs.

"Get him!" the queen yells, the shadow army following her orders.

Loki makes it out into the courtyard by some miraculous turn of events, but its madness there, the night lit by flames burning the compound of the palace, men clad in black armor, the shadow army are everywhere. Then he spots Tony and he's running towards him, "Tony!" he yells over the shouts and clashing of metal.

"Loki!" Tony calls, relief flooding him as he holds out a hand to the other but Loki is unable to reach it in time as the soldiers grab him from behind. Tony is caught in the mad rush to escape from the castle in the duke's army the horses thundering through the gates pulling him farther away as fear grips him, he watches another soldier from his father's army try to save the prince but moments later the soldier and Loki are thrown from the horse and the soldier is killed. He watches as the Prince struggles from the arms of his captors, running to the gates just as the portcullis is closing.

"Father we have to go back!" Tony says coming up beside his father.

"There isn't enough time, we must go," the Duke says with resignation.

"No, I will do everything I can to save him," Tony growls, jumping off his horse he scrambles through the mad racing of horses, sword in hand as he tries to reach the closing portcullis but just as he does the strong gates slam shut back into the ground. "NO! NO!" he growls, pulling at the iron bars knowing it will not work. "Loki!" he calls, seeing the prince on the other side, kicking away a guard and running to him.

"Tony!" Loki whispers desperately grasping the other man's fingers through the gate as someone strong is grabbing him from behind hauling him away, he knows this is it this will be the last that he sees of Tony, of anybody, at just thirteen winters old he would die.

"He is lost to us now…" Tony hears his father's voice behind him, seeing the old man on the horse, he looks back at the castle, the courtyard littered with the dead, and from the inside he can hear Loki screaming, crying for help. He bows his head, saying a prayer as tears fall from his eyes, before he turns his back on the castle and leaves.

* * *

AN: So how was it? I'd like to know if you guys liked it so send me your reviews everybody! :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay so here is chapter two you guys:) Helblindi is Loki's brother in Norse mythology so yes you can say i did a little research before writing the story. I think the exciting part still isn't here yet i have no idea, you guys can read and tell me about it haha :) So have fun!

* * *

Chapter Two

10 years later

Loki turns away from the rattling sound of the keys. Fuck it, fuck all of it if it's that bloody bastard Helblindi again he will die. Helblindi was the step-son of the queen, older than him by god knows how much he is a sex maniac and he torments Loki by sexually harassing him and the prince is afraid, he is very afraid truth be told even if he fights the other as much as he can he fears that one day he might give in.

"Sir, I've brought you some firewood, you must be cold down here and a new blanket," he turns in the thin pallet he lies on at the soft soothing voice, seeing the maid, Nina.

"Thank you," he smiles kindly at her, she lowers her eyes and bows, leaving the cell once more.

Loki sits on the pallet now, going to the window's small alcove, he lifts himself up, holding onto the iron bars as he peers out at the sunlight. Dear god he wishes that he was free. Sometimes he would escape but Helblindi always brings him back here, accompanied with his punishment, forcing him to suck his cock, or to scrub the floors of his cell naked, any and all kinds of humiliation.

There is one thing however that Loki is thankful to the evil queen for. Helblindi cannot penetrate him, cannot fuck him and the queen does check on that, with the help of the doctor. Of course this doesn't stop Helblindi from thinking of all other manners of bedding Loki. It's times like these, alone in the darkness that Loki feels disgusted with himself, he wants to give in to the pleasure at times when he cannot help it. He is tired of fighting, no one knows that he is still alive, still breathing, not even Tony…

He hears the screams and shouts of a woman down the hall and the voices of the guards, they have brought in another prisoner and she is put in the cell next to his. Someone he could talk to finally, someone he can hear the news of the outside world from, he bends down to the grill gate that separates them, looking at her.

"Hello," he says, taking in her disheveled state, a commoner.

"Who are you?" the woman –girl – asks, she is about seventeen he can tell.

"Loki. You?" he answers seeing the shock register on her face.

"Prince Loki? Your highness! Everyone thought that all the people in the castle had died, including you!"

"Well I'm still alive am I not? I don't know why but I have a hunch that the witch is keeping me for some reason."

"She took all the girls in my village…my name is Gwenyth by the way, sir."

"Wasn't there an army to protect you and the people?" Loki asked, he had heard from the soldiers and sometimes the servants that Duke Stark's army was still out there surviving he needed to be sure. He needed to know if Tony was alive and still alright.

"Duke Howard's army…how did you know?

"Was his son there? With him? Was Tony there?"

"I didn't see his son…is he your friend?" she asked.

Loki nods, drawing back now as he stands. "He's more than just a friend…"

* * *

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" the queen asks, gazing into the golden plate raised on the wall, her reflection greeting her.

The gold warps and from the plate comes forth a liquid gold figure, faceless, a voice answers, "On this day my queen, there comes another that is far fairer than thee."

"Tell me who she is."

"Prince Loki."

The queen freezes, "He is my undoing?"

* * *

From the shadows Helblindi watches, no, he will not let this woman, his mother take Loki away from him. Loki is his and he is beautiful. He knows what she will do the monstrosity of her powers. He doesn't want Loki to end up like the rest of the women. If he tells Loki this, if he saves him, maybe then Loki will let him have his way with him. He smirks, the idea falling into place as the queen calls him.

"Helblindi! Fetch me Loki!" she yells and he is off to the towers to find the prince.

* * *

It is a surprise to him that birds enter his cell. They fly towards him, twittering amongst themselves, two little sparrows. He smiles, watching as they fly off, then come back again, seeming to want him to follow them. He gets up from his place on the floor, watching as they rest between the bars of iron on the window of his cell. He lifts himself off the ground, feet finding the footholds he'd used all the while as he held on to the iron bars, peering at the sun.

The birds were resting now, on what looks to be like an iron object sticking out from the wall of the tower. He stretches out, reaching for it, grimacing at the pain as his hand is in an awkward angle, but he has to do it. This is his chance. He pulls with all his strength, feeling the long twisted iron nail come free in his hands. _'Oh thank heavens!' _He freezes in that moment, hearing the clanking of the large bolt on the wooden door and then those familiar footfalls of a man, he scrambles back across the cell onto his pallet, hiding the nail beneath the pillow, his hand wrapped around it, the other pulling the blanket up to him as he lies back.

* * *

Helblindi hurries to Loki's cell, finding the prince fast asleep, he enters and in his excitement leaves the keys in the lock on the gate. He sees Loki stirring and he smiles, "Did I wake you?" he murmurs settling down beside the lithe body, a hand resting on the Prince's stomach.

"No. Why are you here?" Loki asks, shuddering at the man's touch, his hand slowly gliding up his torso like a snake.

"You won't have to suffer here anymore Loki…I will give you rest, I will protect you from the queen, my own mother."

"No…what does she want? Please don't take me to her," Loki whispers, acting.

"You're not afraid of me anymore…" Helblindi smirks, "Oh Loki, my sweet love, she wants your beating heart."

Loki feels the distance between them closing as Helblindi leans in and then he strikes, fast. He feels the rusted iron nail draw through flesh and sees the blood running down Helblindi's face before he makes a run for it, frantically jangling the keys in the lock of the gate. He pulls back just as Helblindi lunges at him. The other man restricted by the locked gates. He is still in shock that he has managed to get this far.

"Get back here!" Helblindi roars, "Guards! The prince is on the loose!"

Loki is confused as to where to go. The guards would come on his left so he turns taking the path to his right, running through the endless hallways and finally into the daylight. The sun shining on his face, it's so bright and so good that he forgets his place for a moment and that costs him as the guards spot him, he turns and runs, into the courtyard. He is trapped, the portcullis is closed, the guards are closing in on all sides.

Then he spots those two birds again, the same ones from before, they show him a way out, through the sewage. He cannot be fussy, this is his only choice his only route to freedom. So Loki makes a dive for it, sliding through the muck and into the sewage. He makes no stop, running –or wading more like- through the murky waters, he can hear the sound of roaring waters and he stops, for there, right ahead as the sewage trickles out, he sees the great expanse of the seas before him. It's beautiful blue crystalline water against the cyan blue of the sky. Then he looks down and his stomach lurches at the sight of the sheer drop from the cliff into the sea and the rocks below. Loki gulps, turning to the sky he offers up a prayer before he jumps off the side of the cliff.

Falling light as a feather through the sky, he falls feet first into the waters below.

* * *

AN: Well? How was it? I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yaaayyy i'm back with chapter three. I'm also currently working on a new story that will be posted on New Year's Eve, possibly two chapters at once, so keep a look out for that. As for now, read on my lovelies, for this is where **Thor the huntsman enters! **and don't forget to review the story when you are done!I love the people that review!

* * *

Chapter Three

"Go! Now! Find him!" Helblindi yells at the soldiers, his eye is hurting, still bleeding but numb in the fit of his rage. He watches with fury as the soldiers thunder out of the castle off to find the prince. He storms back into the castle knowing the queen; his mother will not be pleased with the recent turn of events.

* * *

A dark haired head emerges from the frothy white caps of the waves rolling and crashing into the beach. The figure, a man is gasping for breath, coughing out seawater. Loki smiles, he's made it, his limbs feel like they are burning but he doesn't care because he's made it, he clung tight to the rocky outcrop in the middle of the beach and he sees those two sparrows again, they are flying to the shore. Loki struggles to swim the last stretch, standing, the water dripping off him in rivulets he follows the birds and the lead him to a great white horse, a beautiful, magnificent creature, sitting on the sands of the beach as though waiting.

"Here boy. Don't worry," he whispers approaching the horse slowly, his teeth are chattering from the cold strong wind.

Cautiously he reaches a hand out to the horse, it nudges it's face against his hand, softly whinnying. Loki goes around and mounts the horse, bareback riding, he likes the thought of it. Grabbing hold of the horses silvery mane, he tugs gently, the horse stands, falling into a brisk trot then a steady canter across the sand.

Soon he is being chased by, he pushes the horse to go faster, seeing the menacing black army stretch out behind on the beach. Ahead he sees the Dark Forest, he feels fear creeping into his skin. He's heard so many tales about monsters and demons living inside the forest. It's either that or face the shadow warriors and return to the castle again. This is his only chance and he guides the horse onwards still, into the forest.

The great white beast rears up, throwing him off, he tumbles into the mud, the horse stuck in it, lovely white coat becoming stained. He cannot bear to leave it but he must, Loki turns, mud now caking his clothes he flees into the forest. The soldiers however do not follow. They stop at the line he has crossed. _Thank heavens._ But where does he go now? He has never entered the Dark Forest before the only thing he can do is continue on forward and hope for the best.

Loki has been walking for awhile now when he stumbles, limbs tired from the swim, the riding and now the endless walking, all done on an empty stomach. A could of black smoke and pores erupts into his face and his vision blurs. He can hear the sound of wind rushing, bats screeching. No, don't think, don't listen!

He carries on, stumbling along. A large winged creature screeches, swooping low, he falls to the ground to avoid it but even on the ground he cannot escape the rising feeling of fear that is slowly enveloping him, for he sees bugs so vivid, so grotesque, feels their slimy little bodies writhing against his hands and he feels like vomiting, he tries hard to crawl on forward on his hands but he cannot go on any longer and the fear, the tiredness of his body claims him.

* * *

"You stupid foolish son! You will find me Loki! Get someone who knows the Dark Forest to hunt him down! I want his beating heart!" the queen roars at her imbecile of a son.

Helblindi flinches, "Y-yes ma'am."

He heads into town finding the man he is looking for brawling at the bar. He has the soldiers with him break up the fight then dunk the man into the trough of water right outside the bar.

Thor sputters, gasping for breath as he sits in the trough of water, glaring at the man who is dressed in fine clothes, an eye patch across his face, the soldiers that surround him are from the dark army he has heard of.

"The queen desires your presence at court, she has a job for you and you will come immediately," the man says.

"Can you not see I'm having a bath?" he growls, he wants nothing to do with these people or the queen. In one swift motion however the soldiers lift him and drag him out of the tub and Thor finds himself on the way to the castle to see the queen.

* * *

The soldiers drag him into the halls of the castle, then before the queen in the great hall.

"Get your hands off me," he growls, the guards leaving him before the queen.

Thor had been allowed to take a decent bath and a new set of his own clean clothes which he thinks the queen must have ordered for them to be taken from his house for him.

"Huntsman. You will find and bring one of my prisoners who has escaped into the Dark Forest back to me," she orders.

"He is either dying or already dead," Thor says. Was the queen daft? Surely she must know that anyone that entered the Dark Forest would die, with the exception of him that is..he had survived and lived to tell the tale.

"I want you to find him. He's not necessarily dead," the queen says, anxiousness blooming on her face as wrinkles set in.

Thor lifts a brow, "Why is this prisoner of yours so special?" He notices the look that passes between the queen and – Helblindi?- he catches the name that she calls him as they speak.

"Don't ask questions huntsman just do your job!"

"And if I refuse?" he asks, to which the guards immediately have their spears aimed at him, trapping him in the middle.

"To your knees, huntsman," the queen says menacingly low, he knows he has pushed his limits here. Thor watches as she leans forward to him in her throne, "If you find the man, my prisoner, I will give you what your heart desires. Your dead wife."

Her words curl around him at the mention of his wife. A woman he had not shown much affection to before her untimely death, he wanted to change that. "She is dead, long gone. You cannot bring her back."

The queen chuckles, "I have powers huntsman, powers beyond your imagination that can bring her back to you. A life for a life huntsman. You bring me the prisoner I give you your wife. Deal?"

"Deal," he whispers, yielding to her bargain.

* * *

AN: So once again i leave you all with another cliff-hangery end. The next chapter will be out soon, so stay tuned! And thanks to all those who have been supporting me in this story thus far! :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yayy so here is the next chapter guys! Huntsman Thor is on the way to track Loki down :0 R&R please! I love and treasure all my reviews!

* * *

Chapter Four

They are on the trail now, the boot prints still fresh in the mud. Whoever this prisoner is, he must be lithe and tall, Thor thinks studying the indentation of the print on the ground, "Follow my lead," he says to Helblindi and the guards that are close behind him as they cross from the mainland and into the Dark Forest.

* * *

Loki awakens, all manner of time lost to him. He doesn't know how long he's been here but judging from the way the sunlight filters through the fog he guesses that it isn't very long. He stands now, finding that he has regained some of his strength, still a little unstable, whatever had happened, the bats and the screeching must have been a part of his mind playing tricks on him because he could find no trace whatsoever of the bats or the winged creature or the bugs.

As Loki is taking in his bearings he hears voice shouting to one another in the quiet stillness of the Dark Forest and he can see a figure through the fog, just barely. The queen must have sent search parties out for him, he thinks as he breaks into a run. Though where in this forest can he hide? His leaden legs carry him through the fog covered forest in a direction which he hopes is further away from the search party.

He stops in the clearing with a large tree, panting, catching his breath when suddenly he hears rustling sounds. He cannot run anymore, the branches that reach out like fingers to tear at his clothes are enough, he looks around now as the sound gets closer then he sees the tree, a hollow base. Loki ducks into it, stilling his breath as he waits for the person to pass. A twig cracks and he sees legs through the space in between the root. They move on, not noticing that he is there. _Tha-_ he's pulled out from his hiding place the next instant and he's facing a tall, golden blonde haired man. A huntsman he guesses from the likes of the axe, a large battle axe strapped to his back.

Relief flooded him that it is only a huntsman and he grabs onto him, "Please, please help me," he says.

"Shut up," the man growls back, staring at him. Thor is in fact in shock to see that the prisoner was this man, lithe, dark-haired and fair skinned, he was a beauty.

"No, please you have to help me. The queen, she's after me she wants my beating heart," then Loki sees Helblindi and he knows this huntsman must have been hired.

"Quick work huntsman. Now hand him over," Helblindi says smirking.

"No. No don't she will kill you too once you hand me over. You know she won't carry out your deal!" Loki pleads as he feels the grip on his wrist tighten.

"I said shut up!" Thor snaps, glaring into the man's beautiful emerald yes before looking to Helblindi, "What need do you have of him?" he asks, reminded of the words the man uttered before _'The queen wants my beating heart.'_

"Tell me or I kill him!" he threatens, as he grasps the lithe male around the waist, pressing his back flush to the front of his body, the blade of the axe pressing gently against the prisoner's neck, menacing enough for Helblindi to step closer.

Loki gasps at the sudden attack, the blade at his neck so cold, yet the feel of the huntsman's body behind him, warm and strong and hard. He is so close to death but he cannot help to think wicked thoughts of the man that stood behind him. His hands clasp onto the huntsman's arm, feeling the muscles beneath the skin flinch, his breath coming short as he's pressed into the larger frame, "Please…don't" he whispers.

Helblindi laughs, "You just work for your reward and hand him over without a trouble."

"Then give me my reward now and I let him go free," the huntsman growls, feeling the tense body pressed against his own, of course he had no intention to harm him.

Hearing Helblindi's laughter he glares at the man, "You dumb, naive fool! Did you truly think the queen can raise the dead. Your dead wife is dead! Long gone! Even though the queen has many powers she cannot raise the dead!"

"Run," he whispers to the man in his arms as he frees his grasp on him.

Loki, away from the menacing blade of the axe, quickly runs away.

* * *

Thor hacks the guards dead easily with the axe of his and then he aims for Helblindi. The bastard blocks him with his cane, matching him strike for strike, blow for blow. Thor pushes him back, and Helblindi loses his balance, falling into the pile of fungus that releases their poisonous hallucinating spores into the air. Covering his nose, Thor leaves the area, going after the man.

* * *

Loki is ambushed from behind, feeling a hand clamp over his mouth, he struggles, in the strong grasp and finds that his captor is none other than the huntsman who tells him, "Don't struggle, be quiet now."

Loki nods in response and feels the huntsman release him, he turns quick as a flash, slapping him across the face for having pressed them so close together. '_Was he just like Helblindi?_' then he reaches for the knife at the huntsman's belt pulling it from it's place and holding it towards the huntsman.

"Who are you and why are you after me?" Loki asks

"What do they want from you? What does the queen want?" he answers back with a question.

"You're the huntsman you should know!" Loki growls, still holding the dagger at the huntsman.

Thor is amazed at the fight, the boldness of this man. He lets his eyes take in the other man's features, fair skin, sensuous lips and ebony black hair. The man is…beautiful he realizes but it's because of him that he has wasted good money, time and in the process of it all gotten hurt. He feels the wound on his shoulder, right to his chest throbbing with pain, he hadn't gotten out of that fight unscathed.

"That's dangerous, gimme that," he says, ignoring the pain as he reaches to take the knife from the man's hands, their eyes locking. He notices the dark-haired man has pretty emerald coloured eyes that he had never seen before and Thor felt a spark run through him as their hands came into contact when he took the knife. The other must've felt it too for he pulls back, looking to his feet. Thor tucks the knife back into his belt and picking up his axe he turns to go.

Loki stares bewildered after the man, watching as he makes his way through the forest.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Loki asks quickly following after the huntsman who is striding away just as fast with his long legs.

"Away from trouble. Away from you, because trouble is what you are and I don't need any more of that."

Loki stared at his back, large and foreboding, and he notices the stains of blood on his left shoulder. The huntsman is wounded he realizes and yet he can still walk on, "So you're just going to leave me here and let me die?"

"Yes," came the one worded reply.

"Then you gain nothing. If you take me with you…"

Thor stops in his tracks, turning. _'Is he negotiating? That's bold.'_

"I'm worth a lot…take me with you," Loki says in a gentler tone now that the huntsman has turned and is looking to him.

"How much reward?"

Loki smiles, walking over to the huntsman, "How much do you want?"

"Thirty guineas?" Thor offers that's about as much as he thinks he can get out of this man.

"A hundred. Like I said, I'm valuable."

Thor lifts a brow at that amount, "I don't trust you," he growls, leaning in close.

Loki gulps, but raises his chin in defiance as he looks into the huntsman's cerulean blue eyes, "I don't trust you either," he whispers, letting his eyes travel down the other's face, his strong column of a neck, broad shoulders and to the collar of his shirt that hangs open, he spots the beginnings of a wound, bleeding, "You're hurt," Loki says, finding himself reaching to touch the wound to heal it.

Thor pulls back leaving the other's hand hanging in mid air, "It's nothing," he says, pulling the collar of his shirt close.

"Wait, I can help. Let me," the dark haired man says.

Thor's eyes widen in surprise when he sees the beautiful stranger advancing on him, then he feels that fair, cool hand slide beneath the opening in his collar, resting against the wound. He hisses, gritting his teeth at the pain, but as he watches those emerald eyes, gazing at him, he finds himself at peace. Then it's over, the pale hand retracts. Thor pulls the shirt open, looking at his skin, as good as new. The gash is gone.

"You heal?" he asks, more of a statement than a question. No wonder the queen would want him back.

Loki nods, averting his eyes, the huntsman's skin was…so smooth and firm to touch, it was warm and he could almost feel the muscles that were beneath it. He blushed at the thought and the fact that he had wanted to feel more of it.

"Where are we headed to now?" Loki asks following behind the huntsman who has begun to walk ahead of him again.

"Out of here. We need to make it to somewhere safe by nightfall. The Dark Forest isn't a very good place to be in at night.

"You've been here before then?" Loki questions, catching up to Thor.

"Yes. Once. Long ago."

"And you survived."

Thor hears awe in the strange healer's voice and he feels a sense of pride growing in him, "Yes, I did indeed." He wants to ask for the man's name but he know that names meant getting attached. It meant taking their friendship to the next level and he couldn't. Not after what had happened to his wife and left him scarred for life. He takes a swig from the skin bottle, finishing the last of his store of alcohol.

"Do you drink to numb your conscience or your thoughts and feelings?" Loki asks.

Now that, that was too much, he turns fixing the dark-haired man with a stare, "That's none of your concern."

"Well it is if I am to travel with you. I don't want to sleep with a drunken man."

Thor lifts a brow at the statement.

"I-I didn't mean that way!" Loki says hurriedly at the huntsman's raised brow, "I mean like...we'll be sharing a bed and," he stopped shaking his head. "Never mind, I just don't like it when people drink."

Thor smirked to himself as he walked on ahead, this would be an interesting trip indeed.

* * *

AN: So here we go guys another completed chapter! The next one should be out tomorrow if not on New Year's day!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yayy so another New Year's chapter out again. More of Thor and Loki's interaction :) R&R!

* * *

Chapter Five

They have been walking for awhile now, the sunlight filtering through the trees in the west now and Loki's legs are sore from the walking. He finds himself suddenly surrounded by black cobras, their slimy black bodies hanging down around him, trapping him, their little heads raised, fangs extended ready to bite him. He wants to call for the huntsman, but knows not his name, so this is it, his humiliating death. But then, as if on cue, a large axe hacks away at the snakes before him. Loki gasps as he's pulled out from the tangle of vines, staring up at the huntsman.

"The forest makes you of your weaknesses. You're going to need to lose your fears," Thor says letting go of the man's lean wrist.

"I don't think I can do that," Loki whispers as images of Helblindi, his father's death and the queen's face flashing through his head. The mounting fear seems to consume him for a moment before he's brought back by the huntsman's voice, "Here, take this," the huntsman says, facing him, his large hand clasped over Loki's own small one over the hilt of the dagger, their hands touching once more as they held the dagger together.

"You're a little small so what you need to do is to draw your enemy close," Loki's breath hitches as he feels the huntsman's large hand on the small of his back, warm through the material of his shirt, pulling him close to his body. He smells of pine and musk and alcohol and Loki is mesmerized.

Thor drew their hand that held the dagger up towards his chest, "Draw it through him and don't let go until you see the soul in his eyes," he says, voice grave and soft now.

Loki finds himself gazing into blue eyes and time stands still for a moment. His body, dear lord, it was on fire where the huntsman's hand touched him, such small intimate contact made him excited where it used to make him fear. He reminds himself Helblindi is the only one he should fear and that maybe this one, this man, the huntsman, could be different. Then he pulls away from the huntsman, looking away in embarrassment, clutching the dagger, "I-I don't think I can do that…kill someone…"

"You're going to have to if you want to survive. This is reality."

Loki sighs now, tucking the dagger away as they continue walking. It isn't long before they come to a small clearing, surrounded by tall trees, a pool glistening in the orange glow of the setting sun and to top it off, a beautiful, waterfall.

"We'll make camp here," Thor says seeing the glow of the water inviting him in. It's only a few feet away from the banks of the land. They could rest up and have a bath in the night before they carried on.

"Finally! Some place suitable!" Loki murmurs, sitting on the outcrop of a large boulder, "Tell me your name huntsman," Loki says wanting to know more about the quiet man that had decided to help him out of here. He turns emerald eyes to the blond huntsman who seems reluctant to share such a piece of information with him that he is scowling.

"Only if you tell me your name as well," he says, voice gruff.

"Loki," Loki says he cannot offer more than that lest he ruin the moment and let the other find out who he really was. He would lose a valuable guide, one that had survived the Dark Forest before and that would leave him alone and lost.

"Thor Odinson," the huntsman offers now.

"Thor…" he hears the dark-haired man, Loki, whispering his name. It sounded heavenly on his lips, a purr on the other's tongue. He shakes his head, warding off the spell that the other seems to cast on him just by saying his name.

"I'm going to go and get kindling," he says, taking to the route that they had just come from.

"Let me come with you Thor," he hears Loki say to him, he turns back facing the other with a glare, "Why? You don't trust me? Are you afraid that I'll leave you here?" he asks, tone almost accusatory as he watches the healer, for that is what he has decided he is, look down, almost embarrassed as he mutters a soft, "I feel safer with you that's all."

And that just about does it for him, "Alright. But you best keep close to me. I don't want you getting lost."

Loki does, keeping close to the huntsman, smiling a little to himself as they head out into the woods to pick kindling for the fire. All is going well until their hands unexpectedly meet when they pick the same log.

Thor clears his throat, slightly uncomfortable as he pulls his hand back from the fair skinned hand that he had touched. That had been pure coincidence…he watches as emerald green eyes look to his and he feels a strong attraction to Loki. After his wife…no one had ever attracted him so much as this beguiling man! Though he seems so innocent now, blushing like a schoolboy, Thor cannot help but to want to know more, "How old are you?" he asks seeing the other look up at him, surprised.

"Around twenty-three winters. You?"

"Twenty-nine," Thor says watching as Loki stood, stretching, the wood clutched to his chest, the evening breeze lifting his ebony black hair. It made blood rush to the monster between his legs. This was not good, he thinks. It's only the beginning and he's already this attracted to him.

"We've got enough, let's head back now," he says watching as the healer walks ahead of him. Long legs dressed in dark brown pants, black knee high boots serving to accentuate the slimness of his legs. Hips that were too small for a man swayed gently as he walked back, the dagger now hanging at the side of his belt thumping against his thigh at each step.

Once they were back, Loki offered to light the fire once Thor has set up the kindling and in the early evening, the moon is already up, it's pale light bathing the clearing in a soft ethereal light. Thor watches as Loki kneels, ass faced towards him, palms deftly rubbing a twig between them as he starts the first spark. Lips pursing into an 'o' as he blows softly on the spark watching it grow before the rest of the kindling is alight, the fire crackling in warmth.

_'Gods the man is undeniably hot,' _the huntsman thinks to himself, resting against a rock, his hand unknowingly slipping closer to the place between his thighs, he's grown hard he realizes. To have his cock stuffed up Loki's ass. The pale body pinned beneath him, dark hair fanned out on pure white soft goose feather pillows, Loki's long slender legs wrapped gracefully around him, locking behind his back as the dark-haired healer drew him in deeper into his tight warmth. Damn. He lets out a shuddering breath, looking away now as he tries to quell his need.

The fire now lit, Loki decides to go for a dip in the pool, he cannot resist the call of the calm waters and the waterfall. The lure of it is so great that he finds himself walking towards the water's edge. A thought winds itself into his mind, _'Will Thor be joining me?'_

"Are you going down to swim?" Thor asks seeing Loki headed to the clear waters of the pool, "It's deep, be careful," he warns.

"Do you want to…come with me?" Loki asks turning to look at Thor who is lazing by the rocks, the orange glow from the fire covering half his face in darkness. His profile was a sight to behold, a strong jaw-line covered in stubble, a defined nose that made his face look proud and lips that were right curled up in a smirk.

Thor's eyes widen at that, is that a challenge? He smirks, "Sure."

* * *

AN: A challenge~ I love challenges. Thank you guys for supporting me in this story and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay so yes, i've been busy with the other stories and stuff so i haven't updated this in awhile, anyway here it is! I'm back :) and here's the next chapter. R&R guys!

* * *

Chapter Six

The two race down to the water's edge, Thor reaching first as he stands by the water's edge peeling off his clothes, his weapons left near the campfire, he dies into the water. It's freezing despite the time being early evening. He resurfaces, seeing Loki still standing at the water's edge, still just only taking off his shirt.

His eyes are drawn to the pale skin, the healer has a lithe body, lean and lightly muscled, a light dusting of midnight hair trailing down into his pants. He watches as Loki slowly slides off his pants, revealing long legs. Thor feels his blood rush down south, his member awakening as the other neatly folds up his clothes and puts it to one side.

Loki feels shy, maybe he shouldn't have asked Thor to join him he thinks but it's already done and Thor is waiting for him in the water. He slowly eases himself down into the water, the coldness of it slowly seeping into his body. He shudders, treading water as he makes it to Thor's side. The water there is slightly warmer thanks to the huntsman's body heat radiating through it.

"I'll race you to the waterfall and back. If you lose, you're getting dinner alright?" Thor says setting up the challenge.

"If you lose, then you get the dinner," Loki says with a smirk before he takes off, swimming towards the waterfall, arms cutting through the water, propelling him forward with grace and ease. He's done this before, swimming, many a time with Tony. He makes it to the waterfall and stays hidden in the cave behind it, watching as Thor looks for him.

"Loki?" Thor calls as he looks around. The pool is empty and Loki is nowhere in sight. He turns back towards the waterfall and there he sees the slighter male, under the waterfall, head tipped back, neck exposed to the gentle curtain of the waterfall. The huntsman smirks, closing the distance to the waterfall.

"Anyone ever told you, you look beautiful?"

Loki jumps at the voice, losing his footing on the slippery rocks, he falls and is caught by strong arms that are holding him and before he knows it he's pressed up to the huntsman's body. _'He's so warm,' _he thinks, blushing as he turns his gaze away.

"Thank you," he whispers to the huntsman, for both the compliment and his save.

"Hey, don't. Don't avert your eyes like that. I like your eyes," Thor says, lifting Loki's chin between thumb and forefinger, making the healer's emerald gaze meet his own blue ones. In that moment, his control is broken and he leans in to kiss Loki.

Loki is surprised by the sudden contact of their lips, the huntsman isn't pushing for more, he's letting him adjust, Loki realizes as he shies away from the kiss at first, Helblindi's previous attacks making him wary. But Thor's tongue is so warm, languid and it coaxes him to slowly give in and open up. Loki presses himself to Thor, arms around the huntsman's shoulders, fingers tangled in the other's damp blonde hair and he feels it, Thor's erection, pressing hard against his thigh.

_'Oh my…'_ he thinks but he likes it, how Thor's touch is gentle, hand splayed over his butt, pulling him closer, the other in his hair, gently tilting his head to one side. This is a first for Loki, feeling the gentleness of someone kiss him as they stand together, naked in the cool waters. It's the first time that he's being kissed by another man and he doesn't want it to stop, not like with Helblindi at all.

Thor finds himself unable to keep his hands off Loki as he pulls the lithe body, harder against him, guiding those long pale legs around his waist as he holds the other in the water. He's erect, hard as hell but he fears doing more for now so he continues to ravage Loki's mouth, the taste of him sweet and so fucking nice.

Loki knows that they both don't want to pull away but he cannot breathe and, gently, he pulls back, panting, resting his forehead against Thor's as he continues to stare into cerulean blue eyes. He's aroused to he knows as the slight friction between his member and Thor's stomach, makes him close his eyes in sweet pain, stifling a moan.

"I'm sorry," Thor whispers, gently setting the lithe body down but still holding him close.

"It's alright. It was…better than I expected…" Loki murmurs, _'I liked it a lot.'_

Thor's surprised, "You…you've been kissed before by a man?"

Loki nods shuddering at the memory, "Yours is by far the best in my books," he says, smiling a little, realization dawning on him that he isn't at all afraid of Thor's touch as he is afraid of Helblindi's.

"I am honored," Thor says laughing a little before he continues, "yet saddened by the fact that I wasn't your first."

"I would very much have liked this to be my first…I wish it had been so…"

Thor smiles, pushing the dark strands of damp hair away from Loki's face, "There are some things we can't change, Loki. Come, let's get dinner," he says swimming back to the water's edge with Loki.

* * *

AN: Okay so i think this is going to end up one of my favourite chapters :) I hope it's yours too. Reviews and comments are always welcome. I will be updating this story again tomorrow so stay tuned my preciousss :) LOL


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello guys so here's the next chapter! R&R please! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

They share a large pheasant over dinner, Thor having caught it when they were hunting in the forest. They sat close together now, the bird roasted to a crisp as they began to dig in, Loki having not tasted pheasant in a long time took the meaty thigh for himself, biting into it as the delicious meat filled his mouth he sighed in happiness.

"You're hungry," Thor notes watching as Loki quickly finishes his meal and goes for seconds.

"Best food I've been offered in awhile," he hears the healer murmur through the food.

Ah yes…he was a prisoner, he wouldn't have been given much good food to eat. "Why did they keep you? Was it because of your powers? You being able to heal and all?" Thor asks.

Loki shrugged, "The queen needed me I guess, she just wanted to keep an eye on me or something, I don't really know," he said brushing it off. He had to be careful of what he said to the Huntsman.

"For how long?"

"How long? I guess about ten years? Maybe more."

"Did they torture you?"

Loki goes silent at that. He's afraid that if he talks more Thor might find out that he is the prince…but he can't right? Loki's only ever told him his first name and that's about it. No surname, no back-story, nothing so he decided it might be safe, "Helblindi did…I mean it's not exactly torture, more like punishment but…it's on a different scale?"

"The bastard raped you?" Thor asks, anger stirring in him at the thought of that dirty bastard putting his hands on Loki.

"No. Not rape, he wouldn't…its more sexual abuse…" Loki murmurs. God, he's not told anyone this before, "You're the first you know?"

"First?" Thor asks looking to the healer.

"First to know about this thing in ten years, I've never told anyone…" Loki said a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

"That bastard. I should've killed him when I could," Thor growls.

"Oh, yes, Thank you…for taking me with you today," Loki murmurs, "I don't know if I'd still be alive if you hadn't been with me."

"I bet you would, you've survived this far."

A smile comes to the prince's lips, the huntsman is just so sweet, "Why did you take the job? To hunt me down that is?"

"You heard Helblindi…my wife…I wanted her back…but I guess its all just words…"

Loki's heart sinks, he is a widower and a drunkard because of her, "So that's why you drink…what was her name?"

"Sarah," Thor murmurs, he sees Loki less open towards him now. Is it because of this? Of him being married and having lost his wife? He's affected? "You? Do you have someone you're betrothed to or something?" Thor asked, this he wanted to know.

"Tony Stark…" Loki says, the name bringing memories to his head.

So it's the Duke's son, the Duke's son Anthony Stark. That's not what he had expected of a healer like him… "Do you miss him?" Thor asked.

Strangely Loki doesn't miss him as much as he had expected to but he answers, "Yes, I do. I miss him," seeing Thor's face turn to a scowl. Why, the huntsman is affected…is it because of the kiss? To tell the truth, Loki too was affected…he feels drawn to the Huntsman, he likes him, even if it's only just a little bit.

"Come on, you should get some sleep," Thor says, setting his coat down on the forest ground as a blanket for them to sleep on, the space would be small… He watches as Loki settles down, lying on his side. Thor adds more logs to the flame, that should keep it going for the night, he thinks. Then he settles down beside Loki on the small confines of his coat. He feels the other press back into him.

"Are you cold?" he asks, leaning over to Loki.

"A little," Loki whispers, feeling Thor's body radiating warmth behind him.

"I'll fix that," the huntsman says.

Loki tensed, feeling Thor shifting in closer to him, the huntsman's arm going to rest around his waist, pulling him closer, his back to the huntsman's chest.

"Hey, don't be afraid," Thor whispers as he settles his head close to Loki's. He knows this is because of Loki's previous experience with Helblindi, "I'm not going to do anything to you. You have my word," he says.

Loki relaxes at that, letting his body accept Thor's closeness, he sighs, "Thank you,"

"My pleasure, now get to sleep Loki," he says.

Thor hears as the other's breathing slows, becoming even. He closes his eyes, praying that sleep comes fast. Loki's scent is invading his nose, so sweet. He can't believe that he's falling in love with this man. The overwhelming urge he feels to protect him. He mustn't get too attached, he tells himself as he tightens his grasp around the lithe body, drifting into the darkness of sleep.

The huntsman awakens some time in the wee hours of the next morning. Loki is still in his arms, _'He looks cute,'_ Thor thinks to himself, letting a hand stroke through the dark hair. It's the first time in a long time that he's had a really good sleep, without waking in the middle of the night with nightmares. He settles back down beside Loki, the sun has yet to rise yet. He can afford just to sleep for awhile more.

* * *

AN: We still have a looooong way to go guys! Hope you'll keep supporting me and thanks for the reviews so far! Next chapter will be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys, so here's the new chapter. Italics are Loki's dream state and also used for thoughts of the characters. Do read and review please thanks!

* * *

Chapter Eight

_"T-Thor please…kiss me…" Loki is panting, naked before the huntsman who leans in to kiss him, skilled tongue ravishing his mouth before moving to toy with his nipples. But Loki wants them back on his lips, he like it when he can taste Thor on his tongue and feel the immense love emanating from the kiss. _

_"Patience Loki. Patience," Thor growls, his hands sliding to the back of Loki's knees and spreading his legs drags him down the bed towards him. _

_"Mhmm, y-yes Thor!" Loki breathes, feeling the huntsman's callused palms smooth up his thighs. Loki's erection is weeping with pearly white fluid and dear lord if Thor doesn't fuck him soon, he will go mad. And its just so enticing the feeling of Thor's cock pressed against his entrance, Loki has the urge to push himself down onto it. _

_Then the huntsman leans down, blue eyes gazing at him, "You're beautiful Loki," he growls and then Loki feels the huntsman's mouth on his, tongue slipping between his parted lips in a kiss as Thor thrusts into him. _

Loki's eyes shoot open, his breath is coming fast. Dear god, he didn't just dream that. _'No, maybe it wasn't a dream…' _he's still definitely wearing his clothes but his body is hot. He sits, seeing Thor asleep beside him, blonde hair tousled and Loki reaches a hand about to touch Thor's hair when said huntsman opens his eyes.

"Hello," Thor smirks, greeting a startled Loki.

"G-Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Loki asked trying to make conversation.

The huntsman smiles, "Wonderful. You? Did you dream?"

Loki blushes turning away he'd rather not say, "I'm going for a swim," he says untangling himself from Thor and headed towards the waters he cannot take the heat for much longer.

Loki is swimming up and down the length of the little pool in the clearing. He is angry at himself. At his mind really for thinking such thoughts of Thor, he barely even knows the man and yet he feels the need to have him. _'But you kissed didn't you?' _his consciousness seemed to taunt him. Oh damn right they did kiss and Loki had felt the huntsman's erection.

But that's all it was, only a kiss and nothing more. With heaviness in his heart he headed back to the banks, _'I won't encourage him on then. It was nothing. I won't talk to him so much,' _he thought but that was harder said than done for when he was back on the shore, Thor came up to him almost immediately.

"How's your swim?" Thor's standing there, looking over him, his pale lithe body.

"Turn away," Loki said, watching as the huntsman obeys and turns his back to him. Hurriedly, he struggled out of the water and pulls on his clothes quickly, the cloth sticking to his wet skin, "I'm done."

The huntsman turns and smiling says, "I've got us breakfast. Berries and fruits."

"How do you know it's safe?" Loki asks wanting to find some fault with him.

"I survived the forest once before Loki. I know my way around, here," he said tossing an apple to Loki, "now let's get walking."

They continued their hike into the Dark Forest, the sunlight barely filtering through the forest even though it was morning. Loki walks close behind Thor instead of beside him as they had yesterday.

"Hurry now, I don't want you getting lost Loki," Thor says noticing the healer's silence as they continued on. Up ahead there was a wooden bridge over a river, Thor steps onto the bridge, testing it, looking over the sides of the bridge.

"Careful," he says spotting the bones that litter the area beneath the bridge, "Something's not quite right here…" he murmurs taking another step and then the bridge is rumbling and rearing its head. It's a troll, it's ugly head reared at them. Thor hurries Loki off of the bridge and pushes Loki behind him instinctively, putting himself between Loki and the troll.

"Run, run!" the huntsman says grabbing Loki's hand now and making a dash for it when the troll isn't looking. The hand he holds is small and smooth, it hasn't seen much work. He pulls Loki to him as they hide behind a tree now, the troll storming after them.

"No matter what Loki, you keep on running in that way, don't look back, understand?" The huntsman asks pointing to the path right ahead

"What? Wait no. You can't go out there! It'll kill you!" Loki says grasping onto the huntsman, he cannot let him go not now when they've just met.

"Go, now."

Then Loki feels Thor's lips press to his, before the huntsman is running off to the troll. Loki is rooted to the spot he cannot run away and leave the huntsman here to die and yet he isn't doing anything to help. He watches, hidden behind the tree as the huntsman dodges the troll's huge blow, striking the troll in its thick ankle, pulling his axe free before having to dodge the attack again.

Then the troll roars, a loud noise as it lashes its huge hand out, hitting Thor and sending him flying. Loki gasps, he has to do something, anything. He runs out with the dagger in his hand, shouting at the troll and getting its attention. It roars, rearing its head as it turns to face him. Loki shouts at him, screaming at the beast. He cannot move for fear so he watches as the troll moves back, its large eyes studying him.

And the troll bows? It bows to him, before turning to leave.

Thor stands now, head still a little woozy and more than a little shaken from the blow by the troll, he's got a wound again, right across his chest, a gash that's spilling blood, "That's something…you should have hidden."

Loki scoffs, "I saved you Thor," he says sheathing the dagger he approaches the huntsman, he reaches of his own accord to heal the huntsman's wound.

"Don't," Thor says pulling back, he doesn't want Loki to use anymore of his magick to heal him.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Loki asks letting his hand all back to his side, he feels hurt, just a little but he can see Thor is thinking only for his good as he looks into the huntsman's blue eyes.

"Yes I'll be fine," he manages a smile through the pain, masking it, "Thank you for that," the huntsman says and Loki sees him smirk.

"You're welcome," Loki says smiling as well, he cannot stop himself from being attracted to the huntsman.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello lovelies, here's the next chapter up for all of you. I hope you guys do enjoy this chapter and review once you have read it! Thanks! And i will update with the next chapter as soon as possible. **

* * *

Chapter Nine 

They continue on now on the path that takes them out of the Dark Forest. The Forest is getting darker now, it's almost evening Loki realizes as they are surrounded by marsh now. Then they reach the end of the marsh, coming out of the reeds, finally free of the Dark Forest and there sitting on the water in boats are masked women who are holding weapons out at them.

"Are you a spirit? A demon or a monster?" one of them asks and Loki knows who she is almost immediately.

"No we are human. We come in peace," the huntsman says holding up his hands.

"The queen's men hunt us," Loki says.

She looks to him, "Come. Quickly then sir."

Thor is a little surprised, he stares after Loki, the woman had addressed Loki as sir. Well of course he was a healer probably the best that's why they knew him, but there was something in her addressing that held more respect than a healer deserved. He follows after Loki, wading into the water and getting onto the boat with Loki.

They row across the waters now and as they reach the pier of the small town there, Thor realizes that this town is full of women, only women. They are the only two men.

"Where are all the men?" Thor asks as he looks, there are women of all ages old and young, even the children are mere girls.

"Gone. They went with the wars," the woman says, continuing, "Let's get you inside, you're going to want that wound fixed."

They are out of the boat, standing on the pier now, "My name is Felicity by the way," she adds.

"Thor Odinson," the huntsman says.

"Loki," Loki says, his eyes looking to her, she says nothing as she takes off her mask.

"Your face…" Thor says, looking at the scars down her face.

"It's to protect us from the queen, she only wants the beautiful," she explains as she takes Thor now, "Come I will dress your wounds."

Thor can only follow as the woman leads him into a hut, he looks back once more to see Loki playing with the little girls, fixing one of their dolls as he conjures little water figures, the little girls giggling in joy.

The huntsman sits now as he watches Felicity gathering the materials, then she turns to him, "You have doubt huntsman?" she asks.

Thor looks at her, the scar down her face marring her flesh, "Why does the queen only want beautiful maidens?" he asks.

"It's her life source, she takes their hearts. It's what keeps her young, what keeps her alive, without them she ages."

Thor remembers then, Loki's words and Helblindi's as well. The queen had wanted Loki's heart as well…why? Thor looks to her again, as she begins to mix a salve, "Tell me about Loki. Why do you address him as sir?"

Felicity's lips quirk in a smile, "Don't you know?" she asks.

"Know what?" he asks curiosity brewing.

"Ahh, I see he hasn't told you…"

Loki is startled by the banging on the door. Felicity had given them their own hut. He knows who is at the door, the huntsman and he knows what it is that's made him angry. Loki acts cool and calm as he heads to the door, opening it.

"Hello," he says, judging the huntsman's anger.

"Help me do my bandages," he says handing him a bundle of linen bandages along with the salve.

"I thought Fel-" he was cut off as the huntsman stormed past him into the room.

"I won't ask you again," came his voice from the room.

_'He's really mad,' _Loki thinks as he follows Thor into the room, seeing the huntsman seated on the single bed. Loki busies himself preparing the water and cloth, setting them down on the stand at the side along with the bandages and ointment that Thor had handed him. He hears shuffling sounds behind and when he next turns back, the huntsman is topless. The gash red and angry, drawing from chest to hip, he wonders how he could have handled it.

As he approaches he realizes that the wound is quite deep and Thor hasn't even said a word. Loki soaks the cloth in the water, sitting close to the huntsman. The soft flickering glow of the candles in the room casting flitting shadows on Thor's muscled chest. Slowly with the damp cloth, Loki reaches a hand to touch it to the wound hearing Thor's hiss. It hurts him so much that he cannot take not healing him. In silence he places his hand to the wound, allowing the flesh to heal so that the wound isn't too bad and it doesn't use too much of his magick. He uncaps the ointment, scooping some onto his fingers, he gently rubs the ointment into the wound, the huntsman tensing at the touch.

Thor watches Loki. He is so focused, bent on healing him, Loki's hair is long, nearly touching his shoulders and of the most beautiful ebony black. His face is flawless and Thor's heart sinks as he speaks the words, "You're a prince aren't you? Loki Laufeyson?" he asks.

Loki stills for a moment at that, before he just continues like nothing has happened, "What if I am?" he asks, avoiding eye contact with Thor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Thor asks, he wants to look into Loki's eyes.

"You didn't need to know," Loki murmurs as he quickly finishes bandaging Thor, pulling away as he goes to clear the materials.

"Were you going to tell me?" Thor asked, hope in his voice.

He sees Loki turned, back to him, poised to go, "I…never had the intention of telling you. I thought I wouldn't need to because I wouldn't want to get too caught up with you…I'm sorry."

Thor finds himself angry at that sentence, he knows not why, what had he been hoping for? The fact was that he too had not intended to get too caught up with him either but in the end he had and he couldn't deny the fact that he liked him, "I never wanted to save you in the first place. You're on your own from here on out," he says not believing the words himself as he pulls on his shirt over the bandages, pushing past Loki as he grabs his axe and leaves.

Loki stands there, feeling tears falling down his cheeks as he sees Thor's retreating back and hears the door to the hut slam. He only has himself to blame for this, for keeping his identity a secret.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A few days ago, Duke Howard Stark had received news that Prince Loki was still alive from a knight that had returned from visiting the queen. He had seen Loki being chased by the guards of the palace and then jumping off into the sewers, he hadn't thought it to be real until he heard the one called Helblindi call for Loki.

Now he talked this over with his son as Tony came through the gates, fresh from border patrol.

"Loki's alive?" Tony asks, his heart leapt for joy at that, "Father I'm going to go find him!" he says.

"No. Tony, I will not waste an army for you to storm the castle. It's too dangerous. Besides if he's in the sewers he could be anywhere by now!"

"Then I will go alone father. I must find him! I promised him," Tony said turning his horse around headed towards the portcullis of his father's castle.

"But Tony what if something-"

Tony cuts his father off, "I'll find someone. Don't worry," he reassures his father before he pulls on his hood and rides out into the rain, headed for the village near the queen's castle. If he was on time he would catch Helblindi's patrol.

Sure enough as he arrives in town he finds it eerily quiet seeing the men on horseback.

"Sire, we've sighted the prince in the Marshvilles," one of the informants say.

"Well done, we'll attack on the cover of darkness," Helblindi says dismissing the man.

He steps forward now, hiding himself with his hood, "I want to join your party," he says.

Helblindi looks to him as he blocks the way ordering one of the men to shoot him, Tony catches the arrow by the shaft, putting it to his bow before shooting the man down, "Now you're going to need me," he says, seeing Helblindi's evil smirk at that movement, apparently he'd earned his respect and a place in the troop that was headed to find Loki that night.

The company of men is in the village now, the village is asleep and Tony is alert as he stands, bow at the ready as the flames are lighted to the dry grass huts. Then the attack on the villagers begins. Tony heads for the main hut where he guesses that Loki is. He is however impeded by running, hysterical women and sobbing little girls along with falling beams.

He shoots down one of Helblindi's man, one that is about to rape one of the women, he then continues on into the fray, headed for the main hut. Just as he reaches it, a large flaming wall erupts behind him and as he turns, getting out of the way he sees him, just a glimpse that he isn't even sure. But the ebony hair confirms it, the prince Loki is there, behind this wall of fire. His betrothed. Tony's eyes scan the area, he needs to get around this fire somehow.

Loki shook his head, looking into the flames again. He could almost swear that he had seen Tony there, in the flames. No. It cannot be. Tony is not here, he's nowhere near here, he doesn't even know that he is alive. The prince's heart is aching so badly, he knows it's because of the huntsman. But he doesn't know why Thor has affected him so…or maybe he does…love…

"Hurry," he says helping the little girls into the rafts. It's all his fault that the village is burning in flames. He shouldn't even have been able to escape! He doesn't deserve it. He should have died.

In the darkness Thor had set out trekking thought the marshes, his heart heavy.

_"Maybe he wanted to protect you Thor? Did you look at it that way? He is after all a prince. Don't you think he'd feel responsible for your life?" _Felicity had tried to reason with him. But why would Loki do that?

Slowly the darkness grows to light, a bright orange light accompanied by the acrid smell of smoke, burning wood. Something isn't right. He turns and his eyes widen at the sight of the orange flames licking the tops of the huts, the flames bright against the night sky.

"Christ! Loki!" he growls and he finds himself running through the marshes and back towards the village. He needs to save Loki. He heads straight for the hut that Loki and him had last been in, where they had fought. Thor kicks in the door, he heat was unbearable as the flames licked up the new addition of a wooden door. It takes him only a second to see that Loki isn't in the hut and he continues on, fear growing in his heart.

"You get away from her!" Loki yells as he distracts the attention of one of the soldiers letting the girl run free.

"Or what? Little prince?" the guard leers, turning to him now.

"I'll kill you," Loki murmurs, hands clasped on the dagger that Thor has given to him. He remembers Thor's teaching and he needs to wait to lure the soldier in close. But the large man is charging him, his sword bearing down as he ran towards him and Loki freezes in that moment, fear grasping him, he's never killed before. He hears a sick dull thud and peeking his eyes open he sees that the man is dead.

"Thor?" Loki gasps seeing the huntsman standing before him.

"Come Loki, let's go," he says holding his hand and pulling him in the direction away from the Marshvilles.

"But these people!" Loki says, struggling to run back.

"Go Loki! We can handle ourselves well enough! You need to fulfill the legacy. Destroy the queen," Felicity says.

"May god bless you," Loki murmurs and then he's running away with Thor back into the reeds away from the village, away from the fire and into safety.

They are running, fast, when Loki collapses, he cannot run anymore, he's tired and he cannot find the strength in him to continue. He is afraid and he doesn't want to run anymore so he sits there and cries silently, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Thor bends down, "Loki hurry!" he says.

"Thor I can't. I killed them, all those that died its my fault. They died because of me!" Loki says grasping onto Thor's shirt.

"Loki they took you in knowing well who you were and what the dangers were. They wanted to help you."

"But…"

"Shh, come" Thor whispers, carrying Loki now, bridal style, cradling his body close. The prince is really light.

"Thank you…" Loki whispers, his hands going around the huntsman's neck, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"For?" Thor asked a little confused.

"For coming back for me…I didn't think you would…I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

"I needed to see you…I couldn't live with myself if I had left you there and something happened to you," Thor answered.

"You'll take me away then?" Loki asked his voice laced with hope.

"I'll help you to fulfill the legacy Loki. You will end this time of darkness."

"And if I can't?" Loki asks looking up into Thor's eyes, why did he think so much of him?

"I know you can. I'll be there for you Loki and I'll guide you. I'll make sure that you do it," he says, slowing his steps now, out of the danger zone.

"Those better not be empty promises huntsman," Loki says.

"Thor smiles, "Who are you to speak like that hmm?"

"I am a prince. You know that Thor," Loki whispers, a grin spreading across his lips.

"We've got to find a place to hide," Thor says, setting Loki down now he checks each of the trees in turn for hollowing.

It isn't long before they find a hollowed out tree, Thor lifts Loki and lets him enter the tree first before he pulls himself up, dropping into the hollow of the tree. The space inside is big enough for them to sit in and possibly even lie down in. As they right themselves, dusting off tree bark and leaves Loki asks, "Will they find us in here?"

"Well I hope that they don't," Thor murmurs settling down over his cloak and beckoning to Loki, "Let's get some sleep."

Loki stands still, looking at the confined space that they are offered, he would have to spend another night in the huntsman's arms and he's not so sure that he can trust the huntsman or even himself for that matter.

"I'm not comfortable sleeping with you…" Loki says, cheeks reddening at the thoughts that his mind conjured.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you" the huntsman assures, smirking in the darkness at Loki's odd fear. He feels the prince lie down beside him now, back to him and he moves just a little closer, letting his arm slide around the other's waist and pulling him close instinctively just as the hoof beats on the ground outside the tree can be heard.

Loki stiffens, "You're touching me," he whispers, feeling the fire spreading in his body already at the mere contact, his yearning for the huntsman even greater now than before.

"Sorry, I'll –"

"No, no leave it," Loki says, holding onto the huntsman's arm, pressing it to him, "leave it."

Thor smiles, feeling the prince tangle his fingers with his own, he presses closer, "Be quiet and sleep now," he says.

Loki turns now, facing the huntsman in the darkness, "Goodnight, Thor," he whispers, propping himself up on an elbow and leaning towards the huntsman, boldly kissing him on the lips, flicking his tongue into Thor's mouth smirking when he felt the huntsman tense. Before the other could even respond, he pulls away, settling his head on Thor's chest, hearing his heartbeat beneath his ear.

"If this wasn't such a confined space prince, you'd be in trouble. Goodnight Loki," he whispers, burying his nose in the prince's hair, inhaling Loki's scent, he kissed the crown of his head before he too settled down to rest. He knew in his heart now that the journey would soon come to an end, then they would have to part ways and he didn't want that, not at all. Thor wished that the journey would take longer instead.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hello guys i'm back with the next update of this story! I'll be putting up the next chapter next week. I'm currently working and i really think that schooling is so much better hahaha, oh well enough of my dopey life story, please do read on and review! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_Soft wet heat around his cock, his hands tangled in blonde hair, thrusting into his mouth. Loki opens his eyes looking to the man, desire pooling in his tummy. Thor's mouth is on his cock sucking on him hard. It's hard to fight back, not that he wants to, the huntsman's hands holding his legs wide open, taking him deep, right to the back of throat. _

_"T-Thor, I'm going to…" Loki trails off, pulling hard on the huntsman's head trying to warn him, but the huntsman has Loki right down his throat. With a loud cry Loki arches off the bed his cum down Thor's throat. He's panting when he feels Thor's lips cover his now and he can taste himself, salty on the huntsman's tongue. Loki holds the huntsman close, pressing his body to the other's. How can he love one man so much?_

_"Godammit Loki, I love you," Thor growls, pulling back to gaze into his eyes. _

_"I love you too," Loki whispers but as soon as the words are out of his mouth the face of Thor morphs into Helblindi's and the other man is flipping him onto his front, holding his hands behind his back as he roughly thrusts into his body, making Loki scream as he feels his inside rupture._

Next thing he knows, he's awake, panting as he takes in his surroundings, Thor is there, eyes closed still. Loki presses his forehead to Thor's, "Thank god you're still here," he whispers.

"You actually think I'd leave you?" Thor murmurs, still groggy as he opens his eyes to see Loki's emerald ones, scared and afraid.

"I dreamt that you did…" Loki says, pulling back from the huntsman, the warmth leaving his body.

"Your dreams are quite the opposite of reality Loki," Thor says, reassuring the prince.

_'Opposite huh…' _he thought, so those dreams about Thor and him weren't actually going to happen were they…

"We should get going Thor, the sooner the better," Loki says, adjusting his clothes as he quickly scrambles up the side of the hollowed tree and jumps down on the other side. Once outside, Loki blinks in the bright sunlight as he runs on ahead. Gods he's letting the huntsman affect him way too much.

"You're going to get lost!" he hears Thor calling after him as he weaves through the trees.

"I don't care," Loki murmurs to himself.

Judging from the slant of the sun through these woods now, they must've been sleeping for awhile. It seems like it's almost noon now. Thor runs after the prince, catching Loki just as they cross the stream, falling to the grass together.

"Get off me!" Loki growls, struggling beneath him, hands pushing at his chest.

"Sorry," he smirks, "Do you hate being under me that much?"

Loki turns away, avoiding those crystal blue eyes, "You ask strange questions huntsman."

"Can I kiss you again?" Thor finds himself asking the prince as emerald eyes turn to him, feeling Loki shifting beneath his body.

But even before they can do more, they are ambushed by masked little midgets. They quickly bind them and string them up to a tree back to back upside down. Loki can feel Thor's warmth behind him as they hand awkwardly from the tree and Loki stares down at them.

"Look at him he's pretty," Loki hears one of them say and he finds himself staring into the face of a dwarf.

"Excuse me?" Loki questions, taking in the rest of the gang about five or so of them.

"You're excused," the dwarf smiles.

"You have to let us go. The queen's men are after us," Loki says his voice pleading.

"If you let us go free, I'll give you all the gold that I've stashed in the forest," Thor offers knowing gold is what gets at these dwarves best.

"Gold won't get us anywhere!" Loki says, irritated, how can Thor discuss such a thing at such a time? "Please, look, my name is Loki Laufeyson and my father was king Laufey I-"

"Does she tell the truth?" a deep voice cut him off, Loki looks to see a dwarf tanned with a weathered face, likely the leader, turning to ask one of the older dwarves, one whom Loki realizes is actually blind.

"It's a he, Ravenclaw. He is the one. He will break the prophecy, we must let them down," the old seer says.

"We take the prince, leave the other," Ravenclaw orders as the dwarves get ready to move again the sound of voices in the distance.

"No! Take us both!" Loki says, his ears picking up the sound of the voices and hoof beats, "Hurry!"

Ravenclaw growls, looking to him, "Alright fine, Gus, cut them."

Loki looks to Gus, the one that had called him pretty earlier as he came forward, cutting off their bonds before they were off running again as the sound of the voices and horses got even closer. The dwarves led them into a passage inside a cave, shrouded on the outside with thick vines so that no one ever knew.

They carried on into the cave and Loki marveled at the hidden beauty of it all. It seemed that only greenery grew here and Loki saw abundance in butterflies, magpies, grass, flowers and even trees! Loki had never seen this much greenery before, for when the queen came to the throne, her dark powers had turned everything into decaying masses and barren wastelands.

"Where is this place?" Loki murmurs to Thor as they walk side by side. The huntsman himself has never seen such a place before and he shrugs in confusion as they are led on by the dwarves.

"This place is called Sanctuary sir. A place that is safe away from the queen's dark magick," Gus offers.

"You all live here?" Loki asks.

"Yes. We're the only ones of our kind left after that queen killed off all the dwarven mines," Gus said going quiet now.

"I'm sorry…" Loki whispered. He never even knew the workings of her magick. He'd never even heard of dwarven mines being destroyed. He's been shut away from the world for too long. But now he knew, now he saw for himself the destruction of the lands by the queen's work.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys so i'm back with another update! yayy welcome to the month of FEBRUARY! i cannot wait for valentines haha. Anyway, have fun reading this chapter and do drop me some reviews! Thanks guys!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

By nightfall, they have reached the clearing that the dwarves call home and the campfire is ready, big, roaring and blazing, casting flitting shadows all around. The dwarves offer roasted hare and pheasant for dinner along with mead. Thor sits, back leant against a large boulder as he downs another bottle of mead. Loki, his beautiful Loki is dancing with the dwarves by the light of the fire as one of them strikes up a tune on an accordion the other accompanying with a banjo.

He's never had this much fun before as he skips around the fire, dancing. The music is a song about dwarves and as he dances about with Gus, kicking his legs and whooping in an un-princely manner, Loki can say this is just about as much fun as he's ever had before. Then there's a tap on his shoulder, breaking his reverie. It's the huntsman.

"May I dance with you?" he asks.

Loki lifts a brow smirking as he takes the huntsman's hand now, "Sure you're not too drunk?"

"I'm sure," the huntsman replies pulling Loki close to his body, letting his arms hold the other's lithe body.

The dwarves as if on purpose strike up a slow romantic tune and Thor swirls Loki about the fire. Loki is rather shy, he hasn't been exposed to this sort of dancing before, he'd only ever attended balls when he was so very young and this close contact to another grown man at his age was rather tempting. He soon got the hang of it though, the graceful steps, the twirls.

As the song ends, the dwarves strike up another tune, an upbeat and fast tune and Thor smirks, gripping his hands tight and he spins them around, faster and faster.

"Oh my god! No Thor! Don't!" Loki giggles as he holds on tight to the huntsman's hands, smiling at him as they spin faster and faster, stopping just as the music come to a close, still giggling and off balance from that spinning, he leans on Thor now, hugging him close.

"Don't ever try that again," Loki whispers.

"I could have gone faster," Thor teased.

"You're mad," Loki whispers, leaning in and pressing his lips to Thor's. The huntsman kisses him back passionately, his hands tangling in Loki's ebony hair. Thor's tongue is tangled with his, the wet muscle sliding against his own and Loki wants more, he hears a soft mewl escape his lips as he presses his hips to Thor's feeling Thor's erection pressing to him as well. His hands cling to Thor's shirt tugging gently he wants to feel the huntsman's skin against his own.

The dwarves clear their throats and the pair is brought back to the present. Loki pulls back blushing, "Sorry," he whispers, his lips bruised from the rough kissing.

Thor smirks kissing the prince again, not here. Not tonight.

"Kids…" Ravenclaw mutters as they all settle down for the night around the fire.

"Huntsman! Get up! Loki is gone!" Ravenclaw is shaking him awake. He is still groggy from the drinking last night and he's rather confused.

"What? Gone? Where?" he asks.

"Hurry, get up, he's gone just awhile we can catch up to him," Ravenclaw says, hurrying him awake.

Quickly, Thor stands steadying himself, pulling on his coat and grabbing his axe he follows the dwarf into the forests up ahead, wide awake now. He's worrying for the prince. Then they come to a stop, gathering in a small clearing, an islet with water surrounding it. On which a large antlered deer is standing on and Loki, is standing, back to them in the water as he faces the deer.

"The prince of the forest blesses Loki," the seer explains.

"Why?" Thor asks, looking from the seer and then to Loki.

"You have eyes huntsman but you do not see. Loki is the legend. He is the only one that can save us and fulfill the prophecy."

But as Thor looks at Loki, tendrils of his ebony black hair flying around in the wind, lithe body, and pale skin, a beautiful, delicate prince, he seems to be the one that needs the protection. Suddenly out of nowhere, a silent arrow strikes the prince of the forest and the large antlered deer shatters into a million little butterflies, scattering into the trees.

"Loki!" Thor's across the water in a flash, grabbing the prince by the hand and pulling him away from the danger. He watches as the queen's army breaks into the opening, archers and swordsmen on horses.

"Huntsman! You and Gus take the prince out of here!" Ravenclaw yells over to them as they run off into the forest and Loki feels regret again at the thought of having to put these dwarves in danger.

Loki is running through the forest now. Thor and Gus with him, then he sees Helblindi on a horse, riding through the forest, headed right for them and the fear grows in his chest when he sees the man smirk as he crashes through the trees.

"Go! Now Loki!" Thor shouts, pushing Loki down the other lane with Gus while he himself heads for Helblindi.

"Be careful!" Loki calls over his shoulder, running on his legs are burning now and he knows it's only a matter of time before he has to stop, find shelter and hide. He can hear the imminent beating of the horses hooves on the ground, someone is coming after him. He draws out the moment counting the seconds then pulls the rider from the saddle just as the horse goes past, drawing his dagger at the rider, straddling his back and pushing him to the ground.

"Loki! Loki! It's me! Tony. Tony Stark!" the man says as Loki turns him over, still straddling him dagger still held to the other's neck.

"Tony!" Loki murmurs taking in the same chocolate brown eyes and dark hair of the boy he had once been with, now a man, fully grown, muscled.

But the joy of their reunion doesn't last for long as an archer sends another arrow whizzing right for them, Tony, pulls Loki right onto his chest, missing the arrow by inches as it continues its path overhead and strikes Gus down, right in the heart.

"No! No!" Loki cries, scrambling away from Tony and towards Gus.

Tony is quick, his arrow out and poised at the ready, spotting the other archer he shoots, the arrow taking the man in the head.

Loki is kneeling beside Gus now, holding onto his hand as the other's life is slowly seeping out of him, "Gus, Gus no, stay with me you open your eyes," Loki is whispering as he tries to heal the wound, tears obscuring his view. It's a fatal wound and Loki can do nothing for him but ease his pain as he watches the dwarf die right before his eyes. Again. Another death. Loki has caused the death of another innocent person and he cannot help the tears streaming down his face shoulders shaking as he cries. He feels Tony coming to wrap his arms around him, comforting him.

"It's not your fault Loki. Shh, it's not your fault," Tony whispers, holding Loki to him as the prince buries his head in the crook of his neck. As he holds the prince here time seems to stop for them, for him. It's been so long since he'd last seen Loki.

Around them the battle rages on not affecting them in their time of sorrow over the dead and happiness over the reunion.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys so here's the next update! I don't really have much to say haha i only ever talk much in the first chapter. Haha anyway, do read and leave me some reviews! thanks!**

* * *

Thor and Helblindi are circling around one another in the little forested clearing, still testing each other out, eyes blazing with anger and hatred as they watched for the smallest of movements from the other.

"She called for you Thor, you know? Your wife? But you weren't there when she died, she died, so alone!" Helblindi taunted.

"She knows I would have come for her if I wasn't in the war!" Thor says swinging his axe once more as he attacks. Helblindi just flings his staff at him, sending him flying again, landing on his back in the ground. Helblindi had gotten considerably stronger since the last time that they had fought in the clearing of the woods with Loki in tow.

Helblindi laughs, challenging him to stand again, "Now you use Loki as a replacement to your empty heart hmm? Cheating his feelings."

"I love him! That's something you won't ever know," Thor growls as he stands, his body hurting, but he ignores it, charging head on and catching Helblindi off guard, he hacks off the hand that is holding the staff the man howling in pain at the loss of a limb, then Thor stakes him on a splintered tree, seeing shock register on the man's face as the splintered bark of the tree pierces his body, bloody dribbling down his mouth as the life fades from him.

"Make this a statement to your queen. Fucking bastard. That's also for sexually harassing Loki. May you go to hell!" Thor whispers leaving him there to his slow death as he heads back to the road to find Loki.

He finds Loki clinging onto another man in the clearing of the forest sobbing, the dwarf Gus dead beside him, the rest of the dwarves have gathered around as well, bowing their heads. Thor looks to Loki who finally lifts his head, emerald eyes still sparkling with tears. Thor cannot help but to feel jealousy towards the other man, he sees him looking to him, sizing him up as well.

"Thor this is Tony Stark," Loki says, his voice soft as he stands there between the two of them.

"He's my betrothed," Tony says, an arm around Loki's shoulder, pulling the prince close to him.

"Betrothed, yes. I know," Thor murmurs, but as he looks to Loki the prince doesn't seem to want to acknowledge that fact and for some reason Thor finds himself happy at that as though he's won the battle.

They helped the dwarves carry Gus' body and they built a funeral pyre for him and as evening turned to night, they burnt him in the fire that they had built. Loki stood in silence with Tony still watching over him, Thor stood nearby catching Loki looking to him from time to time. There was so much he wanted to say yet…he knew this was how things were supposed to be. He was a prince and he only a huntsman.

He spent that night awake, watching as the fire died down leaving ashes. Looking to the right he saw Loki, head on Tony's shoulder the archer's arm around him as they slept. He wanted to leave now, just walk away from the encampment. He hated having to watch this in silent agony and Tony only seemed to be making him more jealous by the second. But Thor knew he couldn't leave not when he had promised Loki that he would be there for him.

When morning came, they all got up, packing quickly, they were headed for Duke Stark's castle now. After the dwarves took the ashes and scattered it over the forest grounds, they left the clearing, heading on into the forest. By noon time they were crossing open fields, dark clouds hanging over them as they continued their journey.

It started to rain soon, a light drizzle that pelted them as they crossed the fields, Thor in the lead with Loki and Tony a few steps behind. The huntsman could hear them talking, their voices drifting to them through the rain.

"I'm sorry I didn't come for you earlier…everyone thought you were dead. Loki I would have come if I had known sooner," Tony's voice.

"I don't blame you. Your father would probably have been against you coming on your own," this was Loki's voice.

"Still…"

"Look Tony, what happened, happened. Leave it alone. I'm glad that you're here now," Loki said.

Thor scoffed, _'Glad my ass. Your voice doesn't make it seem that you're glad at all.'_

As they neared a lake, Thor offered a hand to the prince to help him cross, Loki smiled, taking it and walking past him, Thor continued on now, walking beside Loki. He wanted to strike up a conversation with Loki but he didn't know what to say at all. He glanced again at the prince who smirked at him sideways, but that was it. They didn't talk.

Late that evening they settled into a small cave in the snowy forest. The battlements of Duke Stark's tower could be seen.

"We'll make it there by tomorrow afternoon the latest," Tony was telling them as they sat around the fire in the cave.

Loki spotted Thor sitting at one side of the cave alone, the coat wrapped tightly around him, smiling Loki walked over and sat with him.

"Looks like we can't share any warmth tonight huh?" the huntsman joked.

Loki gave a wan smile, "A pity isn't it…"

"I'm afraid so. Don't you want to share with Tony?" he asked, it was after all a really cold night.

"He's…not much of a cuddler…" Loki said making an excuse, he just wanted Thor actually, "What's more it's been so long since I've seen him. He's changed I guess…" Loki murmurs.

"Get to bed now then, prince," Thor said, inviting Loki to share his coat with him, "We'll be walking more tomorrow, get a good rest," he whispered, his voice sounding resigned to his ears. He felt Loki snuggle up to him, their body warmth spreading as they sat in the corner of the cave. He saw Tony watching them and he tightened his grip around Loki, afraid to lose him. Once the journey ended, once Loki fulfilled the prophecy, then he wouldn't see the prince ever again…maybe that was why he was so depressed…


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So here's the next chapter of the series. Read up guys! Also, do leave me reviews! Thanks for all those who have reviewed so far, also, i want to thank the new followers of this series :) I love you guys!**

* * *

Loki had risen early that morning to walk with Tony. Just for awhile. Maybe they could patch back the lost years of their friendship in this short moment. The forest was a blanket of white as the snow fell, covering everything in its path. It was still so quiet with the animal in hibernation and very cold. The prince stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, turning to Tony,

"It's so beautiful Tony, just like old times. Remember that winter you first took me out?"

"Yeah…how could I forget…" the man replied, smiling at him.

"It scares me to think that everything is happening so fast…I'm afraid, what if I'm not the one the prophecy talks about?" Loki asked as he walked on ahead, his thoughts on the future and what it would bring.

"Don't be worried now Loki. I'm sure you'll do fine, you've got a gift. You inspire people very easily with your words."

Loki laughs at that comment, "You must be kidding Tony. You know I'm afraid to speak to crowds. In fact I don't think I'll make a good king at all…what if the people don't like me?"

"I'm sure you will. The people will love you, how can they not? Have faith in yourself Loki."

The prince smiles up into chocolate brown eyes now as he stands close to Tony, "Thank you, for coming to find me Tony, even if it's after so long."

"It was my duty," he replies smirking as he holds out an apple to the prince, the apple a rosy, delicious red, tempting and mouth-watering.

"Remember that trick Tony? Your stunt with the apples?" Loki is smiling, glad that Tony was finally back to being his normal old self. He grabs the apple from Tony, tossing it up into the air, catching it once more before he took a bite of the apple.

He doesn't notice though, that there's something wrong with the apple until it's too late. As soon as he swallows the apple, his windpipe is restricted, he's choking and retching trying to get the piece of apple back out. The apple in his hands turn rotten, decayed, a moldy black colour and he drops it as he scrambles back. The poison running through his veins, weakening him, he falls back in the snow, writhing and retching still backing away from Tony.

"You see child how love can deceive you?" the eerily familiar voice says.

Loki looks up once more and he sees what he thought was Tony morphing into the queen, Jane Forster, dressed in a robe of black raven feathers smiling evilly down at him. _'No. The queen…how…' _his thoughts are incoherent all he knows is that he needs to get out from here, to get away from her. His mind is screaming for Thor, Tony, Ravenclaw, anyone that would help him as he struggles scrambling away as the queen keeps on advancing towards him. His limbs are numbing, freezing as the poison slowly takes control over his body.

"Look at you, Loki. Are you afraid my dear?" she coos, trailing a hand over his face now, down his neck and then resting it over his heart, the palpitations slowing, "Mmm yes, this will be mine Loki, your heart. It will end all your sufferings. Your pain, your anguish."

The prince's eyes widen as he sees the glint of a dagger now as the queen poises it above him. Loki is paralyzed. Literally. The poison has taken total control of him and he cannot move at all. It's going to end here. Like this, in the snow, no warmth or love. Only hate.

Back in the cave, Thor is up, he's nervous because Loki isn't back yet and there is a bad feeling in his gut as he watches the entrance, waiting for Loki to come back. He finally give up waiting and goes over to the sleeping Tony.

"Get up Tony. Hurry! Something's not right. Loki's missing," the huntsman pulls a sleepy Tony to his feet as he races into the forest now, the tracks still fresh in the snow. Two sets of footprints. They crash through the forest now, seeing the queen poised over Loki, the prince lying on the ground on his back, paralyzed. She has a dagger in her hands, ready to carve out Loki's heart.

Quick as a flash, Thor flings his dagger, aiming it for her heart, but this was just a projection, the queen was merely controlling it and she shatters into a thousand black ravens, scattering into the sky. The huntsman fights the birds off with Tony as they race to Loki's side, Tony falling to his knees beside the prince and cradling the prince to his chest.

"Loki. Loki! Hey, look at me, don't close your eyes alright? Loki! Look at me," Tony's voice is desperate, the fear and the pain so evident in it as he gently shakes Loki, trying to keep him awake.

The huntsman watches a few feet away as his heart shatters to bits. He cannot do anything as he watches the prince die. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so attached to the prince like that. There is nothing that he can do, there are no visible cuts or wounds to heal. Loki is just lying there, dying. He hears the dwarves coming up behind him, rushing into the forest, "Can't you do anything? You're dwarves, you should know what to do, right?" Thor is yelling at them.

"No…this wasn't supposed to happen," the seer says, fear in his voice, shocked at this happening.

"Loki…don't. Don't you die!" Tony is crying now, the huntsman watches as he sees the other leaning in to kiss Loki on the lips, over and over, nothing. It doesn't work at all and Loki lies there, pale. As pale as the snow, dead and cold.

"We must move," Thor says, he headed for the Duke's castle now he walks on, faster ahead of them. He cannot bear it, the pain and the lost.

They made it to the castle grounds that afternoon, the dwarves having made a stretcher to carry Loki's body on. There were sobs from all around as they entered, the young and old alike were sobbing for the lost of their prince. The one that would fulfill the prophecy and end the Dark Age forever.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Back with the next chapter after quite awhile. I was busy with work again. I should try to keep to schedule i know. Well, I do hope you can leave me some nice comments after reading thanks! **

* * *

Outside the glass stained windows of the little church, it is dark now, night time. Thor sits in the church, alone in one of the alcoves as he watches over Loki's body. He's drinking, drowning himself in another gulp of strong ale. But it's not enough to numb the pain in his heart and the raging emotions in his mind.

His eyes take in the dimly lit chapel, the shadows seeming to dance on the wall as the flames of the candles flickered. On the altar, Loki's body is lying there, he is dressed in his best. A plain white shirt with a black belt cinched around his small waist, white trousers and to complete the look, black boots. His hands clasped together as he lies there, so beautiful, as though only asleep. He heads over to the altar.

"Aren't you going to wake up Loki? Wake up and make me worry about you again?" he murmurs. But the prince lies there on the altar, still as ever. He throws the empty flask down now a little angry that there is nothing but silence, continuing his way towards the altar. He leans heavily on the cold stone of the altar, standing now by Loki's side, looking down at the other's face, eyes closed, long black lashes fanning pale cheeks.

"I didn't want to get too close to you at first Loki…thinking that you might end up like my wife. But you attracted me so much, I couldn't stop…I began to feel for you more and more for you each day and now you leave me. You leave me just like she did…" he whispers, stroking Loki's high cheekbone, cupping his cheek now.

"I thought this time would be different Loki. I thought we would end up together somehow, but here you are lying cold…dead…We can't carry on without you Loki. We need you…" he pauses taking Loki's cold, pale hand in his own, "I need you…" he whispers, "You look just like you're sleeping now Loki. Do you know that? Beautiful Loki…open your eyes again for me will you?" he says tears falling from his cheeks as he knows that will never ever happen. Loki is gone from this world forever.

The huntsman leans down now, pressing his lips softly to the prince's in a chaste kiss. He thought, just maybe he might have a chance to wake Loki. But nothing happens. He closes his eyes as he pulls away now, heart heavy, "I love you Loki. I love you…" he says in the prince's ear, before he walks off now into the courtyard, "If only I'd told him sooner.

Loki awakens, tears in his eyes. Has he been crying? He knows someone has kissed him, he can still feel the pressure of lips on his own and taste the alcohol. His mind is still all foggy. Who is it? He thinks to himself but the taste of the alcohol and the empty flask on the ground give him all the clues he needs to know who it was. He gets off the altar now, a little wobbly, he steadies himself as he heads for the entrance of the church.

"He's alive! The spell's been lifted!" the seer exclaims as the dwarves turn to the church doors. Tony is startled as he sees Loki alive. He is overjoyed and he runs to embrace the prince. Loki hugs him back, softly, then he gently pushes him away, headed towards his father.

"Duke Stark…" he says fixing the older man with a strong gaze.

"Death has favored you my prince," Duke Stark murmurs staring at him in awe.

"Death favors no one," Loki says his eyes searching the crowd for one person, his dear huntsman, and not able to find him. Renewed with strength, Loki takes this chance now, he knows what he needs to do, to gather the people and lead them to war.

"My people!" he calls to them, "For years the queen has oppressed us. Ruling us with her dark magic, we've not seen the dun in ages or felt it's warmth on our faces. But we all yearn to do that one day," Loki pauses, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before he continues his speech again.

"Fire, my people is an element of heat, of power. It can be destructive or it can provide you warmth. It can be used to make weapons. My people, I ask of you, use me as your sword. Fight alongside me against her, for I know her, I know her dark secrets. And I know that there is a fire that burns in all of you to fight back! But you needed hope, a guiding light, I ask you to use me as that guiding light. I will lead you all into battle and we will come out victorious. So who's with me?"

A rousing cheer erupts from the crowds and all around men are kneeling and bowing to him, their prince, their leader. Loki's heart swells at the pride and love he feels for these people each and every one of them, he would protect them to the best of his abilities. He's done it, finally. He's earned their respect and as Loki scans the crowd, his eyes come to rest on the huntsman, the one he has been looking for in all this while and Thor is there smirking as he kneels.

"Ready the equipment men, we move out early at dawn. Now rest up my brothers!" the Duke says to them and the crowd disperses, going about to do their jobs.

Tony comes up to Loki then, smiling, "My prince I…about our betrothal…may I call it off? I know it…we've not been close."

"But…Tony, I…"Loki begins.

"Your true love is him, I know it," Tony says, indicating the huntsman, "Go Loki, I congratulate you for this, he is a good man."

"Thank you so much Tony. Thank you," Loki whispers and he hugs his friend. Tony holds the prince close, breathing in Loki's scent. He will miss it, but he knows that he's done the right thing.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello guys, so i haven't been updating this story in awhile. I've been busy with my enrolment into my new school and also busy with the other stories. I do hope that you will forgive me for that. Anyway, this Chapter has M-Rated stuff in it! Yep. So, have fun reading and leave me a review when you're done! :)**

* * *

The dwarves that were sitting with him at the table were staring at him now. Well he didn't actually think that they were staring at him, more like they were staring at what was behind him.

"What is it?" he asks pissed that Loki had allowed Tony to hug him and all, while he sat here having to babysit the dwarves.

"Uh, I think you should just turn around," Ravenclaw said and Thor did as he was told, turning to see Loki there, holding a hand up about to tap him on the shoulder.

"Hello," Loki said, dropping his hand and smiling up at him, all innocent.

"Hello," Thor replied as he smiled, just a little more than the usual.

"We'd best be leaving now then," Ravenclaw said as he led the dwarves away from the area leaving just the two of them.

"Well Loki, what a surprise indeed. How're you feeling?" Thor asks, not really sure where this was going, he was nervous he would admit that much.

"I'm fine. Can we talk? Somewhere private?" Loki suggests.

"Sure, Duke Stark gave me a room, we could go there if you want?" he said not wanting things to get awkward if they were to talk in a bedroom.

Loki smiles, "That would be just fine," he says as he follows Thor into the premises of the castle, leading him to the room. He watches the huntsman's step, "Have you been drinking a lot?" Loki asks as they ascend a flight of steps.

"Yeah, quite a lot," he replies, voice gruff.

Thor stops them outside a room, opening the door and letting Loki in first. The room is large with deep blue walls a large fire place and a four posted bed. Loki looks to Thor as the huntsman closes the door now, "Was it…because of me?" Loki asks.

"What the hell do you think?" Thor growls as he gazes at Loki now, feeling the sexual tension build in the room, the thrum of their attraction for one another building and Thor pulls the lithe prince close to him in a hug, his hands taking in the reality that Loki is really standing here. He realizes that the prince is trembling in his grip.

"I was so damn sad that I cried Loki. I cried like I never did before. I didn't think…" he trailed of pressing his lips to Loki's forehead.

"You did it right Thor? You kissed me right?" Loki asked, pulling back to look into the cerulean blue eyes.

"Yes. Are you angry that I did?" the huntsman asks, afraid that Loki might still want Tony over him or something, he was insecure.

"No. How can I be angry with you Thor?" Loki says as he smiles, standing on tiptoes he presses his lips to Thor's kissing him hard. His arms wrapping around the huntsman's back drawing the man closer and pressing his body to his.

"I love you Thor. I love you and not anyone else," Loki whispers.

"Gods Loki!" Thor growls, scooping the prince up into his arms and laying him down on the soft bed, "I'm going to make love to you Loki," he says.

Loki giggles, "No...you're going to fuck me," Loki grins as Thor kisses him hard now, the huntsman's tongue plunging into his mouth as his hands tore at his clothes. Loki had Thor's shirt off in seconds, their lips only breaking contact as they tossed their shirts off to the side before they were back on each other again.

Loki found himself needy, grinding his hips against Thor's and feeling the huntsman's growing erection pressing against him. It sent a shiver of delicious desire coursing through him now as Thor's lips trailed down to his neck, leaving a hot trail in its wake. The huntsman sucked on his skin softly, teeth grazing the pale surface from time to time as he marked him on his neck.

Then the huntsman moved his lips to tease the prince's taut nipples, sucking on one as his hand teased the other, rubbing it between his fingers. Thor's tongue was so hot as it circled his nipples and Loki had his hands tangled in the other's hair, pulling him closer. He couldn't seem to get enough of this man, the one he was deeply in love with.

His thighs fell apart at the touch of the huntsman's hands, he was panting with need, "Thor...take my pants..." Loki breathed as he felt the huntsman's hand teasingly kneading his erection through the material of his pants, his hips bucking up at the wonderful sensation the pressure gave him, moaning softly.

"I-I command you, stop teasing me!" Loki whined when the huntsman continued his slow teasing on his clothed erection.

"In bed Loki, I am your king and you will listen to me you hear?" Thor asks, gazing into Loki's emerald eyes making sure he understood.

"Yes...master," Loki says with a smirk.

The huntsman removes Loki's pants now, the prince lying naked on the bed as Thor's eyes rove over his body, taking the beautiful sight in. Yes, Loki is the most beautiful person that he has ever laid eyes on. He longer he stares at Loki's naked erection, pressing up against the pale belly of his, the more the prince writhes on the bed, trying to hide or to beg.

"What is it you want now Loki?" Thor asks chuckling as he trails his hands down Loki's cheek, his torso and teasingly plays with the prince's erection.

Loki inhales sharply, as Thor play with his cock, "You. I want you. Now. Please!" Loki whines his eyes pleading with the huntsman.

Thor chuckles, "Since you asked nicely, I shall oblige," Thor says with a smirk as he pulls off his pants and then crawls back into the bed. His hand once more going to take the prince's weeping length, gripping it firmly he strokes it, up and down.

Loki moans, his fingers curling into the soft goose feather pillows that he lies on. Yes, this is it, just like in his dream, but he is unsatisfied, he wants more he wants to feel the huntsman's mouth wrapped around his cock, the tight heat making him cum. With a shiver of desire, Loki tells the hunts man, "Thor, suck me..." he says, to which Thor's eyes widen at the request.

"Loki...are you serious?" he asks, his innocent prince seems to know more than he lets on after all.

"I...dreamt of it...of you doing it to me..." Loki says his cheeks reddening from embarrassment as he tells this to Thor.

Thor cannot help but to smirk, "Your mind needs cleansing Loki," he says but he leans in close, licking a trail down to Loki's erection, kissing the head before he licks the length from base to head. Then he takes Loki's length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks on the other hard, the prince's fingers tangles in his hair, forcing him to take in the rest, he growls but obliges as he relaxes his throat muscles and takes Loki's length deep into his throat.

Thor's hot mouth is too much to take as within some moments of the other bobbing his head, Loki is nearing his end, his breath coming fast as he tugs on the huntsman's head to warn him, but said huntsman stays put and with a keening moan, Loki cums hard in Thor's mouth.

The huntsman smirks now as he pulls back, spreading the prince's cum over his fingers and his own erection, flipping Loki down onto his stomach, Thor fingers Loki's entrance, stretching him scissoring and thrusting gently till Loki is quivering beneath him, cock weeping again with want. "Thor, hurry!" Loki whispers, looking back to him.

Loki is again already excited with Thor's fingers stroking his insides, they send shockwaves of pleasure through his body and he feels empty the moment Thor pulls out his fingers, now he shudders, feeling Thor's head pressing against his nether entrance, he closes his eyes, counting the seconds as he waits, then...dear gods there is mind shattering pain, even with the preparation, it still hurts.

"Thor!" Loki screams, tears coming to his eyes, yet he braves it, fists clenching onto the sheets, perspiration dappling his pale skin as he waits for more. He wants this, he wants to be Thor's.

Thor's hands are gripping on to Loki's slender hips and at Loki's cry he stops, he doesn't want to push him further, he doesn't want to break him beyond repair. Loki was a virgin and this was his first time, "Loki, I'll stop okay?" he whispers into the prince's ear.

"N-no! Don't! Thor please don't. I want you, I want all of you," Loki whispers opening his eyes now as he looks to Thor, his emerald greens meeting cerulean blues.

So Thor slowly eases into the prince, his lips kissing away the tension in Loki's body as he slowly pushes in. One he is fully sheathed in Loki's tight hot ass he stills, it takes all of his resolve not to thrust into the prince, "I didn't think you'd be a virgin Loki," he whispers.

"Helblindi never did this, I told you. You're the first..." Loki replied, his insides relaxing as they grew to accommodate Thor's size.

"I like that, being you many firsts," Thor smiles, leaning in close, his nose buried in Loki's hair, "You smell so good," he murmurs, kissing down Loki's back, feeling the him shudder and then buck back into him.

"You can move now," he says, then his lips part on a moan as Thor pulls out and then thrusts back into him, the friction causing him to lose his tongue. The huntsman has a hand around his erection now, stroking it in time to the rhythm of his thrusts, each time his thumb flicks over the head, tempting Loki to spill his seed.

The prince turns his head now, searching for Thor's lips and the huntsman leans in to kiss him, his tongue thrusting into Loki's mouth as he fucks the prince. They cum together, moaning into the kiss and Loki is grinning when Thor pulls out, lying by him and drawing him close, his head resting on Thor's chest.

"Can we do more of that again?" Loki murmurs, catching his breath.

"Of course when we're done with this war, I can do you as many times as you want," Thor says.

At that Loki quietens, the mood becoming heavy once more, the impending war was tomorrow and people would be lost, lives would be lost, "You better watch yourself tomorrow Thor. I don't want anything to happen to you," Loki says, his hand stroking Thor's chest.

"I will. I'll be there protecting you as well," Thor says kissing the prince on his forehead, "Now go to sleep Loki."

"Goodnight, Thor," Loki whispers, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, my love."


	17. Chapter 17

By morning the troops have moved off and as planned, while the dwarves have gone even earlier, snuck into the castle via the sewers to open the portcullis for the army to enter through. The army of Duke Stark, joined by many others is amassed on the field tops overlooking the castle now. The sun has just risen to its peak, shining through the dark clouds, today seems brighter than any other, a day for hope, a day when the prophecy is to be broken.

"You look mighty fine in chain mail," Thor whispers as his horse whinnies beside Loki's.

"And you in leather," Loki says with a grin. In truth he is greatly afraid of seeing the queen, he is afraid that he might have led all these great men to their deaths on this day. But just seeing the huntsman there at his side, reassures him. Everything will be fine, he can do it. He will do it. He must because everyone is counting on him.

"Do you hurt?" Thor asks his lips curling into a smirk, he knows Loki is tense and he wants to ease some of that tension.

Loki laughs lightly, "I don't think this is the time to be asking such a thing. But yes, I'm fine."

"Good. That's good," Thor replies, steadying his horse.

Loki is anxious as he looks out over the stretch of sand, the beach right before the castle. The porticulis has yet to open and they need to move in now before the tide comes in, blocking off their access route into the castle.

A soldier comes up to him then, seeking his opinion and speaking the exact things that he had been thinking about, "Sir, do we charge now? If the gates don't open the tide will come in, and we'll have to go around."

"They will open," Loki says, he believes that the dwarves will see to it somehow, unless they are caught of course. Then this whole plan has been for nothing, "We ride now, quickly," he says as he turns to Duke Stark.

The older man nods his consent and then with Duke Stark in the lead the troop pulls out, thundering across the stretch of beach, sea spray wetting their faces as they head towards the castle. Loki looks to his right where Thor rides on a chestnut brown destrier and on his left is Tony on a midnight black destrier. Loki's own horse is a pure white destrier, the one that he believes he met on the shores of the beach.

From the balcony of the tower, the queen stares over at the charging men on horseback coming down the beach. She spots Loki right there on the pure white horse and she grins, so the prince has survived. True love's kiss must have broken the spell. Well never mind that, now her prize was riding to her, like dinner on a silver platter.

"Loki, Loki, you think you can defeat me?" she whispers, the wind whipping her hair.

"Ma'am they are charging right at us, orders? What do we do?" asks the anxious voice of a soldier who stand at her side now, her own foolish son Helblindi, dead and rotting in the Dark Forest.

"Let them come. We attack," she says voice menacingly low and the soldier runs back into the castle to give the orders.

They are met with resistance at the gates, archers from the battlements on the portcullis already shooting them down. The queen must have issued her orders to attack and they are losing men even before they have entered the grounds of the castle. Then when Loki thinks that all hope is lost, the portcullis opens, its jagged teeth, rising up away from the ground. The path is cleared, the dwarves have done it.

The men thunder into the castle's compound and they get into formation, Loki is beside Thor again, his shield up as they make their way further into the castle. He strikes down the soldiers one by one, his arm hurting from the use of a sword. It is heavy in his hand and the burden he carries on his shoulders is greater still. He needs to kill the queen.

As he watches the soldiers die, his heart goes out to them even if they are under the queen's spell, their minds under her control, they all once belonged to someone, a son, a husband or a brother. Loki looks up now and there at the window he sees the queen looking down watching him, her eyes like a hawk trained to him. Jane Forster...he stands there looking up at her too distracted to notice that there is someone coming up behind him and Thor pushes him out of the way the two crashing into the side of the wall.

"What were you doing? You could have been killed!" Thor growls, straightening himself as he pulls back from Loki.

"The queen. I need to get to her chambers Thor. You all stay here and make sure you don't come up ,you hear me?" Loki says and without much more, he leaves running into the castle and taking the steps two at a time. They will not know where the queen's chambers are and even if they do come in it will take them awhile to find. Hopefully by then Loki has already defeated her.

His heart pounding as he hurries up the circular flight of never ending stairs he thinks of all the dead people. All of which would have survived, if not for him. If not for the rule of the queen, and it gives him determination, it spurs him on as he continues sprinting up the stairs. Finally reaching the top, he catches his breath for a moment then heads down the hallway to the room right at the end. There are no guards there even. It's as though she has been anticipating his arrival.

Loki stands at the huge doors, his heartbeat slowing as he takes deep calming breaths. He puts a hand to the door. '_This is it. This is the moment,' _he thinks to himself, then he pushes the doors open, the great oak doors creaking on their hinges as he enters the queen's chambers.


	18. Chapter 18

The queen is standing there, at the other end of the room, tall and regal, dressed in black a smirk on her features as she spots him. "Hello, Loki," she drawls, stepping down from the stairs at the other end of the room. Loki spies her golden mirror behind her, taking in his surroundings he realises that the room is bare save for the tapestries and the length of the mirrors above that stretch of the hall, right to the point where she is standing.

"Jane," he says, his sword out, at the ready, shield accompanying him as he breaks into a charge his anger fuelling him, giving him the power he needs. He swings his sword at her, blow after blow and she manages to dodge them all, all the while tutting at him when each of the blow miss.

"My my Loki, looks like your daddy never taught you how to use a sword," she says chuckling, "I must have taken him away from you too early!" she exclaims laughing.

"You are a bitch you hear me? An evil bitch!" he growls swinging his sword at her, hacking at her stupid dress of raven's feathers, "You make the people suffer, it's all your fault, all those that died. They died in vain, all because of you. But no more I will stop you," he says, the sword, narrowly missing her throat as she back flips.

Thor has taken Tony and a few other men with him now into the castle to find the prince, the sound of their boots echoing down the halls as they charge through the empty halls, drawing nearer and nearer to the sound of the fighting and there he is, Loki fighting the queen singlehandedly. They enter the room as well surprisingly it is void of guards, all the easier to kill the queen and end this.

"Look Loki, your friends have arrived, now let's play," the queen cackles, raising her hands to the skies. Loki watches in horror as the shards of the mirror falls from the ceiling, killing those who are not quick enough to shield themselves, the shards of the mirror joining up now, morphing into giant soldiers.

"Watch them Loki, watch as they die," the queen whispers, her magic binding Loki to the ground, he is unable to help.

"Stop this! Stop it! It's me you want, not them!" Loki growls, he isn't able to do more but struggle.

"Look at this Loki, look at it and remember," she whispers into his ear, pulling Loki by his hair and forcing him to watch.

Loki watches as one by one the black shards of the mirror soldiers are killing the men. They are indestructible and it is an easy feat for them, striking off the soldiers like mere ants and he watches as each of them fade into nothing but black dust. Wiped off the face of the earth, he sees Thor and Tony as the last few ones left standing, both heavily wounded. His heart is in his mouth.

"We are just like each other Loki what have I been telling you?"

"No. I am not like you at all!" Loki growls his anger rising and he fights back now, taking her by surprise as he pushes her away. She is startle and she falls, missing her balance, the spell binding him, now released and Loki picks up his sword, running to her. But she has only to raise her hand, the one motion sending him flying across the room.

Loki lies on the ground now, aching from the fall, his vision slightly blurred, his sword has been flung away and he has nothing to defend himself, or so he would like the queen to think. She strolls over leisurely, her dark hair a mess about her head now. She kneels down beside him, stroking his cheek.

"You end up like this again Loki, powerless. On the ground. I will have your heart," she says her motions like a snake as she straddles him, leaning over him, her dagger drawn. She is poised above him now, and as she brings the dagger down to strike, he blocks her blow, twisting her hand as she screams, he has his dagger, the one that Thor has given to him, in his hand now and he plunges the dagger deep into her.

Loki sees the shock and the fear register in her eyes as she looks to him, "You...you..." she stutters as she scrambles back, away from him, wheezing as the dagger sticks out of her chest, blood staining the black raven feathers.

Loki pulls himself up, sitting he looks to the long hall chamber where the black shard of mirrors as giant soldiers have all died. The shards no longer infused with magic as the queen is dying. The prince stands now, still a little shaky as he goes to stand over the queen.

"You can never have my heart," he says watching as the queen shrivels up into an old hag, then the body crumbles into nothing but ashes and is swept away by the wind.

The huntsman, stumbles over the shards of glass as he makes his way to Loki, beaten and bloody he drops his axe as he clutches onto the prince. The prince holding onto him as well, safe in each other's embrace, the calm after the storm.

"Thor, thank god you're alright," Loki whispers, hugging the huntsman to him, careful of his wounds. He is still trembling from the deed he has just done. Relief is overwhelming as he feels Thor's arms around him, this is a reality. He has done it.

"You too," Thor whispers, glad that he is holding on to Loki, a living breathing person, he buries his nose in Loki's hair now, cherishing the moment.

Sunlight filters bright into the room, shining on the two lovers as they embrace, the long years of the queen's dark reign have gone, the prophecy lifted by the prince.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading this chapter! The story has not ended yet though! Please do comment and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey guys so i'm back with the next chapter, another happy one since the queen has been gotten rid off, the final chapter will be posted midweek in the coming week, or so i hope. Anyway, read on guys and do leave me a comment! :)**

* * *

The after the battle with the queen, with the castle and all its grounds have been restored to some extent, the people gather together in the throne room, all dressed in their best. They have smiles on their faces, children run through the halls are giggling and laughing, chasing after one another as they head towards the throne room. Their prince will be crowned king today and they have all been invited to the celebration.

Loki is still unused to all the attention that he is getting, but slowly he is learning, getting the hang of things around him as the stewards help him into a regal red cloak, his fathers. His new set of clothes had been tailored just for him specially this morning by a master seamstress, a fancy gold tunic was what he wore today, cinched at the waist with a light brown belt, a sword hanging at his side. His dagger, the one the Huntsman had given to him is on the other side, he prized belonging.

The guards push open the doors to the throne room for him to enter and the crowd rises, cheering for him. He smiles at them, his people. From out of the crowd, a little girl runs up to him, giving him a small bouquet of flowers.

"I made it for you myself my prince," she says with a shy smile, handing him the flowers.

"Elena! Come back here!" came her mother's voice and Loki smiled, bending down on a knee to her.

"Thank you Elena, for your gift," he says ruffling her hair as she runs on back to her mother. He tucks the small bouquet into the red cloak he wears as he continues on down the hall.

The dwarves are standing there right at the front, lined up in a row, they have been bestowed with medals of honour for fighting with him to defeat the queen. Ravenclaw smiles at him as he ascends to the raised platform, sitting on the throne and Loki nods his head to him, smiling back. But Loki is looking for Thor, where is he? He spots Tony, with Duke Stark also in the front row, along with all the other lords and ladies, dressed in bright fancy clothes, yet Thor isn't there.

The old priest stands to begin the ceremony, his voice droning on, Loki fidgets in his seat just a tiny bit, he doesn't like speeches at all, he never has and he never will. He waits patiently though and finally the priest asks him to kneel, he does so, getting down on his knees as he bows his head.

The priest crowns him the golden circlet, the royal crown now weighing down on his head. He knows the patterns of it, he has seen it many times before when his father King Laufey once wore it. The circlet of gold would hold identical segments and be adorned with the purest deep blue, fiery orange and yellow crystals and gems. It is now his crown, his burden to bear unto his death.

Finally the priest helps him back up onto his seat handing him the royal sceptre, a heavy slender pure gold object surmounted by a golden ball on which stands a cross and a little dove. It symbolises equality and mercy as a king. Loki holds in his right hand as the priest hands him the sovereign's orb to be held in his left hand.

It is a golden globe encircled by a band edged with beautiful creamy white pearls and decorated with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds set within clusters of diamonds. Right at the top sits a diamond encrusted cross, completing the picture of his coronation, he sits there smiling as the sun beams down on him.

"On this day, we join in King Loki's rule over the people. His defeat of the evil queen has broken the rule of her dark magic over us! Gone are the days where we have to live in fear of her and to suffer because of her, for our king has brought pace back to our lands! Long live the king!" the priest cries out to the crowds.

All around the hall the people rejoice in his reign as they call out, "Long live the king!" Their voices echoing off the walls of the hall. Loki stands now, as his people cry out for him, his eyes travel over the many heads in the room and he finally spots him, the huntsman. Thor is standing right at the back of the hall, dressed in new clean clothes, cleanly shaved and he smirks at Loki as their eyes meet.

A shiver courses through Loki and he cannot help but to smile back at his lover, 'Tonight,' he mouths to Thor, a promise being made.

The huntsman smirks his consent and excitement at the thought of tonight, 'Yes my king,' he replies.


	20. Chapter 20

Soft moans come from the room of the king's. Behind the closed doors, Thor is there, pounding hard and fast into Loki as he makes the king cum again.

"If only the people knew," Thor said with a smirk as he pulled out of Loki, kissing the other as he lay down beside the pale body of his lover, pulling the lithe frame to him.

Loki snuggled up to Thor's side, propping himself up on one elbow as he stroked the other's naked length, "Thor, again, please, I want you again," Loki says, it's probably going to be their fourth round if Thor were to allow it and Loki had some things planned in mind for the huntsman this time.

Thor looks to him, eyebrow raised, "I never expected you to be that active," Thor said getting up now, but this time, Loki pushed him back down.

"No," Loki said, holding him down now, "this time I want to be the one. I want to ride you Thor," he says, straddling the huntsman beneath him, his voice seductively low. Loki reaches to bind Thor's hands to the headboard smirking at his work.

Thor cannot help the stirring in his cock at the mention of this, it's something different. The way Loki looks at him with that hunger in his eyes and slightly tight grip on his sides that held him down, the way his hands were bound tightly, restricting his movements made him all the hotter for the king. Loki was in power now, he was the one to be leading and Thor liked that, surprisingly so.

The huntsman lay back now, letting his king slowly love him, kissing him on the lips, the other's tongue parting his lips to stroke against his own, just as he felt that, he felt Loki's hand, roughly stroke the underside of his cock, tugging on him as he sucked on his lower lip now, the huntsman groaned at the pleasure, his desire swelling inside him as he grew hard again. He desperately lifted his hips, rutting into Loki's hand, wanting to have more.

Loki's hand held the base of his length firmly now as his sweet, hot little mouth, teased his head. The king's tongue was no better, flicking over his slit and tasting him, teasing him in such a manner that Thor wished his hands were free. He rolled his hips, feeling his slippery length slide into Loki's mouth as he asked for more.

His plea was answered when he felt Loki take his length further into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down as he worked him. Thor closed his eyes, the pleasure taking him to new heights as he moaned again at the mercy of Loki's mouth.

Loki pulled back now, raining kisses down the hot length, feeling it pulsing against his lips and then against his tongue as he licked Thor's length, satisfied as he heard Thor's loud groans and the hand on his shoulder tightening, asking silently for more. He was sure the huntsman could hold in his load no longer so Loki pulled back now, not wanting his teasing to end too soon.

Thor looked to him now with worry in his eyes and disappointment as Loki's mouth left his cock, "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice gravely and breathy he wanted more he wanted to be released and yet Loki just smirked, having teased him right to the edge and then pulling back, he felt cheated. His hands struggled to free the bonds to make Loki take him back but failed.

"Making you beg," Loki said, as he smirked, rubbing himself against Thor, tempting the huntsman as he felt Thor's cock rubbing between the cleft of his ass. So near yet so far, he was on fire too with his burning desire to have Thor deep inside him.

Thor's breath came fast now as he angled his hips, trying to take Loki. But the king knew and he grasped his length, tugging him, "Tell me what you want Thor, I can give it to you. All you have to do is to ask," Loki breathed, his lips mere inches from Thor's as he gazed into the other's eyes, making him understand he needed to beg to get what he wanted this time.

"Damn…Loki…" he growled staring up at the man above him, his dark hair framing his face, "Let me inside you," he groaned, "please," he begged, rolling his hips once more, feeling Loki's hand now slowly guiding him inside as the king seated himself more fully on his lap now, his breath leaving him in a sigh as Thor filled him up.

Loki stopped for a moment now, resting his head on Thor's chest, panting. No matter how many times Thor entered him, Loki would still be overwhelmed by the sheer size of him that would penetrate his nether entrance. He clamped down tightly now when Thor was fully sheathed within him, hearing Thor's moan at the gesture.

"I want to touch you," Thor whispers watching as Loki slowly begins to move up and down, the friction driving him mad with desire.

Loki stops his movement now, leaning over to unbind Thor feeling the other's callused hands smoothing up his body, tweaking his nipples now as he panted, continuing his rhythm as he moaned above Thor. The huntsman himself guided Loki's hips up and down his length thrusting in and out of Loki as they took the rhythm faster and faster, skin slapping against one another before Thor finally released his seed into Loki, the other man's release following just after, covering their bodies now as Loki lay prone in the huntsman's arms.

Outside the doors of the king's room, the dwarves stood smirking to one another in the darkness at the noises behind the door, Ravenclaw smirked now as the noises soon died down behind the closed doors.

"I think I can hear wedding bells," he remarked as the rest of the burst into laughter, headed back down the hallway to the feast in the great hall, held in honor of the new King Loki, the defender of their realm and the one who defeated the queen.

_-FIN-_

* * *

**AN: Well guys, here is the final chapter of the story. It is now complete. I had a really lovely time writing this story and i do hope that you guys enjoyed it greatly! For now, because i am headed back to school i will be gearing down on writing many fanfics. I will mainly be writing just oneshots from now on (i found a great love for that, a story a day) though you guys can expect me to write another THORKI fanfic some time in June or August when i'm on break. It will be a crossover story involving Erik Lensherr from X-Men, because i ship Erik and Loki:) It's also going to be a modern AU kind of thing where they all work in a corporate firm and stuff like that. So leave a comment to tell me what you liked about this story and follow me for more updates! I thank all of you that have supported me so far :) See you in my next story, whatever it may be. **


End file.
